Stronger Then Ever Before
by SabrinaStarling
Summary: What would have happened if Yui took the chance Subaru gave her to escape? Yui uses it and goes back to Tokyo and joins 'The BCI' and becomes the world's best assassin. She now goes back to retrieve her special cross she forgot there on that day. What will the Sakamaki brothers think of this new stuck up, hot, strong Yui now? Yui x Sakamakis x Mukamis. Rated M for mature content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

'Run, run, run!...' Yui Komori kept chanted in her head, even when she fell to the ground in extaustion. She had to get out of there, she wanted so desperately to get out there. So, when Subaru gave her a chance she didn't hesitate to take it. Her legs and thighs burnt and her lungs felt as if they were on fire! She could finally see the lights from the neighboring town, she was almost there. 'Just a little bit more...' she told herself. Then she could get on a train to Tokyo and get home.

The petite girl got up and started running again. 'I can do this' she told herself. She made it so far, she couldn't give up now. She clutched the knife Subaru gave her in her right hand. Who knew when she would get another opportunity like this? She could only pray to god to help her. Hopefully, he would help her this time. As she neared the train station she put the knife into her jacket pocket. Who knows what people would think if they saw it.

Once she got to the ticket booth she dug into her jacket pocket thankful to find the money she had brought with her the day she came to the mansion. She didn't need to use money for anything as she would only go to school and then back to the mansion. So, she forgot it there. The ticket lady handed her a ticket which she nervously took and got onto the train. The train would be leaving in 2 minutes so she quickly got on and sat down in her seat. She was exhausted, scared, anxious and nervous from here run here and quickly fell asleep. She was going to get back home and that was all she cared about at the moment.

**~XXX~**

''Oi! Where the fuck is pancake!'' a grumpy Ayato yelled through the halls.

He had woken up feeling thirsty. Last night all 6 vampires weren't themselves because of the full moon, but now all 6 would feel the effect and would crave human blood badly. But he had looked in his room and hadn't found HIS pancake there which meant, someone had gotten to her before him. He clenched his hand into a fist at the thought of anyone besides him drinking from her. He really hated that anyone of his brothers could have her, the only reason why he didn't show that it bothered him was because he didn't want anyone to know that he had a soft spot or weakness.

''Keep it down, so damn noisy'' Shuu grumbled from the couch as Ayato made his way down the stairs. He was always lying around with those damn headphones. Sometimes, Ayato debated ripping them out of his ears, but thought better of it. After all...Shuu could be pretty damn scary sometimes.

''Have you seen pancake anywhere?'' the younger one asked, acting like he really didn't care much for her besides her blood.

''She's probably getting ready for school and you should be to." Reiji said walking into the room.

''Tch'' was Ayato's reply as he walked back to his room. Oh, he would get a good drink out of her later...First he had to get ready before that tableware otaku pissed himself.

**~XXX~**

Yui woke up to the train attendant shaking her awake, she immediately jumped away from her and smacked her hand away.

''Ummm, Miss? Is everything alright?'' she asked with a frown.

Yui suddenly remembered where she was, she felt as if she would never get use to people in her personal space.

''Oh yes! Of course! I'm sorry about that!'' she squeaked out as she turned red.

The attendant just nodded before she walked away to attend to other matters. Yui looked at the time, she would have been getting ready for school about now. By the time she got home and was asleep, they would be waiting for her at the limo. She nervously chuckled at the thought of them waiting for an hour. The train came to a halt and announced the stop. 'That was faster than I thought' she thought as she got off. She walked out of the train station and got into a taxi. She gave the driver her address and the money. As the car started moving she sat back and relaxed against the seat.

She was finally going home...Which reminded her that her father wasn't home. Good, after he abandoned her like that. What type of father would raise their daughter for a family of masochists? Oh well, she could always use the back door or window to get in and he would never know she came back since he wouldn't be back for a while. All her good stuff was at home so she didn't have to worry about the stuff she left at the Sakamaki's. And her special rosary was in the pocket of her jack- she suddenly remembered she forgot it under her pillow when she was in a rush to get out of there. She couldn't leave it there! It was special to her! She would get it back somehow...As the taxi approached her house she couldn't help but feel a little sad.

She had grown fond of the 6 vampire brothers even though they tortured her so much. Even though she didn't want to admit it she had found them all pretty attractive. Even though they all had their bad qualities and they hurt her pretty bad, they had their good qualities to. Shuu was really peaceful and his music was really soothing. She remembered how he broke the picture frame in the locked room when she first met them and realized what was going on. But in the end he hurt her to.

Subaru like his older brother, Shuu, didn't bug her as much as the others but he had also drunk her blood before. But he also helped her in many ways as well. It was because of him that she made it this far in the first place. The thought made her clutch the knife in her pocket really hard. Raito was the most perverted of the brothers. He would bug her and hurt her in many ways. But he had his good qualities to. His piano music was amazing!

Even though Yui wouldn't admit it out loud, he was also good at pleasuring a women. He knew just what to say to make a girl feel special. Yui blushed as she shoved the thought out of her head. But then her thoughts went to Ayato...He was the one she grew most fond of. She had really liked Ayato even though he had caused most of the pain she went through. She liked how he was so possessive of her and sometimes even his ego. Most would find these things about him annoying but Yui found them quite adorable. Kanato reminded her of a little brother at times, even though he was much taller than her. He would ask her to make him sweets and play with him, she than remembered the time he had started crying and desperately yelling at her to love him. She had instantly made the conclusion that he was love deprived. Reiji was of course really strict but sometimes she was able to catch a glimpse of sadness and guilt in his eyes when he looked at Shuu. Even though all their good qualities were unique, most of their bad qualities were something they had in common.

''Miss? We're here.'' the driver announced to which Yui blushed and squeaked out a thank you while paying him.

As she made her way around the house she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She had made it so far! Maybe she would survive. She doubted they would come all the way to Tokyo to get her. She opened the back door and stepped inside her house. It was the same as she left it. Clean, beautiful and peaceful. She closed and locked the door along with all the windows and doors of the house, you know, just in case. She went straight to her room after this and got some clean pajamas out of her closet.

She made her way to the bathroom and set her clothes down. She closed and locked the door just in case...You could never be too sure. She took a nice long shower, cleaning head to toe thoroughly. She dried and changed into clean clothes. She took her dirty clothes and tossed them in the laundry after taking out the knife Subaru gave her from the pocket of her jacket. She went to the kitchen and made herself some instant noodles and a cup of fruit punch. 'Finally, actual food that I can actually eat without people drilling holes into my head and insult me about my manners' she thought. After cleaning up she went to her room and got into bed and went straight to sleep. For the first time in a long time, Yui Komori went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**~XXX~**

Ayato felt a smile come to his face as he made his way outside towards the limo. By now he was really thirsty and his first period was in the library. Yui had first period with him today. 'Pancake is in such deep shit. Can't wait to see the look of pain on her face' he thought to himself while smirking wickedly. He made his way to the limo and waited for the rest of his brothers. Reiji and Shuu were already there and Subaru was just approaching. Ayato couldn't help but notice that Yui hadn't arrived yet. She would usually be one of the first ones here. All of a sudden Raito piped up while approaching the limo.

''I call dibs on Bitch-Chan. Oh, I can already see the look of fear on her face when I slowly work my way up her legs towards her….'' He moaned out while closing his eyes and smiling.

''Raito, keep such improper words to yourself'' Reiji instructed strictly.

''Who the fuck gave you permission to go first!'' Ayato yelled out suddenly ''I already called her before you!''

''Oh well...I guess I'll wait, "Raito said disappointedly ''speaking of Bitch-Chan, where is she? '' he asked.

''Maybe she's coming with Kanato. She and Kanato are the only ones not here yet. And it's not like Kanato to be late'' reasoned Reiji.

''But I'm here." Kanato replied a little irritated that he was being insulted as he walked toward them.

They looked at Reiji for what seemed like forever. Finally, Reiji spoke up breaking the silence.

''Ayato, go get her. She probably slept in.'' He said obviously annoyed that they would be late because of the pathetic human.

''With pleasure'' said the red head.

''Don't wear her out before your dear elder brother gets his turn!'' Raito said pouting.

Ayato ignored him as he transported to the girls room expecting to see her asleep in bed but her room was just as it always was but with no blonde roaming about. He walked towards the bed and noticed the white piece of paper on the pillow. As he picked it up and read it his eyes widened with anger. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

_'Whoever finds this, I ran away. Sorry but I can't stay another second in this place anymore._

_-Yui'_

Ayato transported outside in pure rage.

''What's wrong? Is she coming or what?'' Raito asked seeing Ayato's pissed expression.

''Pancake fucking ran away!'' he yelled at the top of his lungs.

They looked a little surprised for a moment as they took in what he said.

''What?'' Reiji asked.

**~XXX~**

Yui woke up after a good night's sleep. She smiled after she remembered where she was. She went to her closet and took out a cute modest white dress and happily slipped into it after cleaning up. She went to the kitchen and made herself a grilled cheese sandwich and gulped it down with milk. As she decided on going to the doctor for a checkup since her neck really did hurt she grabbed her things and some money from the safe. She called up a taxi and went downtown. When she went inside the Medical Clinic she walked up to the receptionist.

She asked to see their best doctor. The lady asked for her Health Care Card which Yui gave her. She told her to take a seat and that it would take a few minutes. Yui went to the waiting room where she waited for a bit. After a while the nurse called her name and motioned for her to fallow her. She fallowed the nurse to a room where she waited for a little before the doctor came.

His eyes were a pretty blue and his hair was a dusty blonde. His skin was a nice olive colour but despite his good looks you could tell he was around her father's age. He wore a white doctor's coat over a white dress shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes.

''So, what seems to be the problem today?'' he asked as he put his stuff down and sat on the chair across from the bed she was sitting on.

''My neck really hurts for some reason.'' was her reply. She didn't want to reveal too much. But as he checked her neck she realized that he would see the bite marks on her neck. She got really nervous and hoped he wouldn't notice. But who was she kidding. They were too easy to see.

''Do you know how you got the bite marks on your neck?'' he asked with a serious face.

''Y-Yes'' she stuttered nervously.

''So aren't you going to tell me because I am certainly not going to mention anything absurd.'' he said.

Realization struck her. 'He knows about vampires' she thought.

''D-D-Do you k-know about THEM?'' she asked cautiously.

''Yes, I do know about THEM'' he stated simply.

''W-Who i-is THEM?'' she asked still nervous.

''You tell me. I already told you I wasn't about to mention anything absurd.'' He said.

Yui decided that it was ok because he probably was talking about the same thing she was. And if he wasn't she could just say she was kidding and laugh it off.

''V-V-Vampires'' she stated

''Yes, so you really do know about them then?'' he asked

''I h-had to l-l-live with them f-f-for the p-past few m-m-months. The day before yesterday n-n-night was a full m-moon night, it gave me a chance to run away. I got h-h-home yesterday evening and d-decided to get a c-checkup.'' She confessed as she broke down.

''If, and only if, you want. Can you tell me your whole story, please.'' he asked gently.

Yui looked up and met his eyes they were soft and warm. She nodded and told him everything from when her father sent her to live with the Sakamaki's and how they would hurt her to how she ran away and came home and was living alone.

''Please do not tell anyone unless it's necessary.'' She pleaded with fear.

He nodded his head and opened his mouth to ask her something.

''Komori-san, I have request for you.'' he said.

''P-Please, call me Yui and yes, what is it?'' the blonde asked smiling slightly.

''I might be a doctor but I'm also the president of 'The BCI' also known as 'The Building of Crime Investigation'. And I was wondering if you could help me by working for me, please.'' he asked

''W-What do y-you mean by 'working for you'?'' she asked fearing the worst.

''Just so you know Yui-San this is confidential information. No one except high ranked people in the building know about this,'' he took a deep breath ''you see Yui-San 'The BCI' train assassins but we don't just pick random people, if that's what you're thinking. If we think someone has what it takes, then and only then. You have been through a lot and have a lot of knowledge. And there's something else I see in you...I think with some training and hard work you can become our best assassin in a couple of months. And if you didn't know, we have the best of the best. This means if you're the best here, you're the best in the world. We only have one other assassin right now, it's a male. Since our female assassin died a few months ago we need another female. Will you help us Yui-San?'' he asked

'I need to become stronger and braver so I can stand up to them one day and get my rosary back.' She thought. She didn't have to think twice as she gave him her answer.

''Y-Yes, I w-would love to h-h-help you b-but, that n-night I l-left something i-important back there. When I would like, c-could I go b-back and get it?'' she asked.

''Yes, of course'' he said smiling widely.

''Thank You'' was the girl's reply.

''Everything will be provided for you. You will have a place to live and enough for anything you want. But you won't need to use the money because you'll already have everything.'' He said chuckling lightly

He gave her a card that had his name and number on it. She then realized his name was Yamato Hirokawa by looking at the card

''These are also yours,'' he said handing her a pair of keys and an iPhone with a black protection case with glitter on it. ''There's a car waiting outside for you to take you to your new house, everything will be there so don't worry. And also...Yui-San, I need to tell the other assassin about everything so he understands, is that ok?'' he asked

''Yes, but only tell people you really need to tell, please, okay?'' she asked

''Okay,'' he said with a reassuring smile. '' And be ready at noon tomorrow, a car will come pick you up to take you to the building to start your lessons, okay? He asked.

''Okay, I'll be there, thank you Hirokawa-San'' Yui said

''Please, call me Yamato, and your welcome, Yui-San'' he said

Yui got up and made her way to the door.

''Oh, and Yui-San, the neck pain will go away after a while along with marks. That goes for any other part of your body as well.'' he said

''Okay, thanks again Yamato-San'' she said as she made her way out the hall.

Her life was going to change drastically now. She could sense it. But as she got into the black car to go to her new home, she prayed to god to help her and stay with her threw the goods and bads. As she reached her new home she couldn't help but gape. It was huge! It had a huge driveway, a huge pool with a water slide and diving board out back with a garden. And the house was beautifully perched on a hill with lots of windows. And as she looked she thought she could make out a wave pool and a flow rider out back as well!

She went to the door and used the key to get in. As she stepped in her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. She took off her shoes and moved past the huge living room and kitchen to the dining room. She then found the stairs to the second floor and went up. As she went up the stairs she had this feeling that someone was watching her. She ignored it and went to the first room, as she put her hand on the door knob she felt something cool on the back of her neck.

''Turn around'' said an unfamiliar male's voice.

Yui turned around nervously, past memories flooding her brain. There standing in front of her was a guy her age with jet black hair falling onto his face partly covering one eye. And his eyes were the most amazing, stunning shade of violet she had ever seen. He was wearing black knee long shorts with a white wife beater that showed off the tattoos on both his biceps and his chest. He was well built and bronzed to perfection. He was by far one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. And he was standing in front of her and pointing a gun at her throat!

''Who are you?'' he asked coldly

''I-I'm Y-Y-Yui K-Komori, I was t-told by Yamato-San that I w-w-would be living here n-now'' she squeaked out.

''Oh, so you're the girl he was talking about,'' he said lowering his gun and putting it in the back of the waistband of his boxer's and grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes.

He was a whole head taller than her and his face was a few centimeters away from hers. And the smirk he had on his face wasn't helping her heart beat calm down and the huge blush on her face. Oh god! She probably looked like a tomato! How embarrassing!

''I'm Tokiya Kurosawa, you can call me Tokiya. I'm the other assassin Yamato told you about.'' He said letting go of her chin.'' We'll be working together as well as living together from now on. Yamato told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get into any trouble.'' He said in his unnaturally dreamy voice, as he walked down the hall motioning for her to follow him.

They walked to the end of the hall and stopped in front of a pair of wooden double doors. He opened them up and stepped to the side motioning for her to go inside. She walked inside and gaped at the room. There was a king size black 4 pillar leather bed with blood red curtains draped around it. The sheets and pillow covers were the same red but the comforter was a deep black like the leather bed. To either side of the bed were matching black leather night stands with red lamps. In the right corner of the room was a black writing desk with a black leather chair. On the desk was a black computer and laptop. To the left corner was a huge black vanity.

There was a black plasma flat screen TV across from the bed and the wall on the other side of the room wasn't exactly a wall...It was more like a huge window with a huge balcony, with furniture on it! And in front of the window was a huge black leather sofa with two other sofas the exact same but smaller on each side of it but vertical to it, so it formed a 'U'. There was a black coffee table in the center and there were black leather bean bags parallel to the big sofa. She noticed that everything was black or red in the room including, the black carpet and same blood red walls. Except for the three white doors. She was guessing one was the bathroom and the other was probably the closet.

''This is your room'' Tokiya said from the door.

''It's amazing'' she said

''I'm glad you think so,'' He said with a smile on his face. ''Dinner's at 8 pm. You should clean up and come down stairs.''

''Okay, thank you Kurosawa-Kun'' she said smiling.

''No problem, and call me Tokiya. I was raised in America so the honorifics and last name thing makes me feel kind of uncomfortable because it sounds like your referring to my dad.'' he said smiling but started laughing as soon as Yui did.

It was after he left that she realized that she would have to call him by his given name. She blushed several shades of scarlet but calmed down after she told herself that he hadn't minded. She went to the closet and opened the door to a walk in closet with every piece of clothing she had ever seen and some she never saw before.

She gasped, 'They really did mean it when they said they would provide me with everything' she thought. She made a mental note to make a protest about this to Yamato-San. She went to the vanity and found it to be full of makeup and hair stuff. She went to the desk and opened the drawer and it was full of stationary. When she went to the bathroom with a t-shirt and pajama pants in her hand she almost dropped them when she saw the bathroom.

The bathtub was huge! It was next to a huge shower, bath tub, hot tub, Jacuzzi, mini pool,toilet and the sink. She opened the sink drawers and found them full of toiletries and makeup and such. She washed up and dried off changing into clean clothes and blow drying her wet hair. She looked at the alarm clock next to her bed and it was 3 minutes before 8 o'clock. Perfect timing. She put on some slippers and made her way downstairs to find Tokiya already seated in front of a dining table full of food.

''Right on time'' he said motioning for her to sit across from him.

She sat down and they started eating. She couldn't help but notice how he was staring at whatever parts of her body that were bare to the world. She blushed and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

''Umm…'' she mumbled uncomfortably.

''Oh sorry, I really think you should wear something that shows less skin at the dinner table. You wouldn't want me to have you for dinner, now would you?'' he teased while smirking.

''W-What?! I-I'm w-wearing a-a t-shirt and p-pants!'' she squeaked out as red as a tomato.

He laughed at how flustered she got as they both started finishing their dinner. They carried their dishes to the sink where the maid was washing them. While they were making their way back upstairs.

''D-Did you k-know the f-f-female assassin who d-died?'' Yui asked curiously.

''Not really but she was really rude. She only cared about her looks and was always out selling her body to men. She would also beat up the maids and workers at 'The BCI'. We didn't meet much because she lived somewhere else but we went on some missions together.'' Tokiya said

''How did she die?'' Yui asked

''She was out selling her body to one of her clients. That client turned out to be an enemy. He killed her with a knife. We were able to hunt him down and kill him but yah, that's all I know.'' He said apologetically.

They walked down the hall and stopped at a set of double doors like hers.

''This is my room, if you need anything just come on over okay? So I'll see you tomorrow at noon up front, goodnight.'' He said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

She blushed at the contact. He pulled away and smirked before he walked into his room and closed the door. She walked back to her room and went to the bathroom still blushing from what happened. She cleaned up and then got into her bed. She set her alarm for 11 am. She was nervous but excited for tomorrow. It would be different, a good different. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and had wonderful dreams.

**~XXX~**

6 angry vampires sat in the living room that afternoon after they got back from school, trying to figure out what to do about their food.

''We let our guard down yesterday. We thought Miss. Komori wouldn't notice our strange behavior. We were mistaken. Now she used that chance to run away. It was technically our mistake.'' said an irritated Reiji.

The others stayed silent knowing it was true. None of them new about her escape except Subaru who was acting along with the situation. He wasn't going to tell them anything now. The story was that she ran away while they had their guard down and now she was god-knows-where.

''We can always use the sacrifices in the dungeon. There's enough to last us at least a year.'' said a lazy Shuu who was resting on the couch.

''We can use those while we try looking for Bitch-Chan.'' said Raito.

They all agreed but silently they all missed her. Her blood was of the finest quality and she was different from the other sacrifices and girls. She would resist and wouldn't just give up her body like the other, and this drove them wild for her. They wouldn't admit it out loud but each of them had a slight crush on her.

So as they went outside to try to track down her trail they shoved everything to the back of their heads. They could punish her till she was so frail that a single touch could break her after they found her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

8 months had passed since Yui joined 'The BCI'. Her hard work had actually paid off. 3 months ago, Yui was officially named the best assassin in the history of 'The BCI' and world. Not to mention she was also one of the world's hottest women now. Yamato had noticed Yui's lack of growth and offered to help. He had given her medicine that had helped her catch up with her growth. She was completely healthy now, thanks to him.

''Yui, Yamato called. He said he needs us up at the building at 2 pm tomorrow." said Tokiya.

He had the same hair as before, sexily partly covering one eye. He had ditched his shirt and was only wearing his gray sweats. His tattoos and his usual metal cross on a black thick string looked pretty hot against his sun kissed skin.

''Did he say what it's about?'' was the grumpy blonde's reply.

''I don't know but he said it's important.'' he said.

Over the past 8 months, a lot of things had changed including Yui. She had gotten a good few inches taller; her bust size was beyond perfect along with the rest of her body. She had gotten her upper and standard lobe pierced along with a double helix piercing on both ears. She had a small round pearl for her standard lobes but a slightly larger round metal ball for her upper lobes. Her helix had two little metal rings through them. She had also gotten her belly button and nose pierced and wore a pretty diamond in her belly button and another little metal ring in her nose.

She had gotten a few tattoos as well. She had a black evil but sexy looking dragon that started a little above her mid back and ended at her lower back, she had a black and red flower chain anklet on her right ankle and she had a 'Stay Strong' on both her wrists, she was partial to Demi Lavato. She had grown out her hair to her mid back and had gotten it permanently straightened, layered and rebounded. She had also learnt that if she took proper care of her hair you could see that it was naturally highlighted beautifully.

Her once baby face was now of a sexy woman but, you could still tell that she was Yui. Men of all ages would practically throw themselves at her feet to get her to bed them. This brought her to the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore. Tokiya had been her first and the couple would still do it on some occasions but her others were either wasted on one night stands or some seduction missions from 'The BCI'. On some occasions guys would take advantage of her not knowing who she was, but got their back sides handed to them on a golden platter after.

Tokiya and she had gone out for 3 months but then they both agreed work and stuff got in the way so they broke it off 2 months ago. They still liked each other and in some ways acted like a perfect couple and would sleep together if wanted but they couldn't do the relationship thing. Seduction missions would break the no cheating rule so it was difficult not getting worked up at each other. This once Yui got really upset and punched a hole in the wall and split the dining table in two. Tokiya decided not to get on her bad side after that.

Yui had pretty sick but sexy lady muscle though. She worked out a lot and missions would add on to that. Her now perfect creamy golden skin complemented her features a lot. Despite the amount of missions and injuries she would get she didn't have a lot of scars on her skin accept the one on her stomach from when she got stabbed right through with a metal saw trying to protect Yamato. She remembered how everyone thought she was going to die, but Yamato saved her again. Now there was just a pale line but her skin was still smooth.

After that Yui became much stronger. Yamato said it awakened something within her and now she had incredible powers. Her speed was off the charts, her strength was inhuman and whenever she got hurt, her injuries would instantly heal. That was kind of the reason why she didn't scar that easily. But one of the most amazing things were her eyes. Whenever she wanted her eyes would change to her second set, which were lime green. With some practice she has learnt that she could use them to look into the past, summon demonic energy which also meant use some demonic powers and cast spells.

Her eyes were where she got her code name 'Eyes' from. Tokiya's code name was 'Snake' because of his style of doing stuff. He could do stuff so quit and carefully that nobody would know he was there or had been there. And when it came to weapons...she was obsessed. Yamato had made a weapon room in the wall of their house in Tokyo and Malibu, where they have been living since the past month, with every weapon that was made and deemed successful, for her 18th Birthday a few months ago!

Which lead to the fact that Yui had killed a lot of people in the last 8 months... But she convinced herself it was okay since they were bad people who were hurting other innocent people. Yui was still soft and kind but she could also be mean, rude and cold if she had to. She had picked up on the habit of swearing but she wouldn't do it in front of kids or anything like that. She had also discovered that she had an adorable love for alcohol. She wasn't an addict or anything, a drink once in a while was fine but other than that was a big fat no since you would never know when she'd be off on a mission.

That was also the reason why she was laying sprawled out on the living room sofa in only her sexy black lace panties and blood red tang top with a glass of wine in her hand.

''Oh, okay,'' the girl sighed getting up from the couch. ''What time did he say the plane was coming?'' she asked grumpily.

''He said to be on the roof in 30 minutes.'' He mumbled as he took her in.

The girl nodded and started for the stairs when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back to a well-built chest.

''Do you need help getting changed?'' the violet eyed man asked her while smirking.

She turned around and hooked her arms around his neck and pecked him on lips.

''I would love the help but, if I accept it we'll never make it to the roof in less than 30 minutes.'' She said while smirking.

She turned around and climbed up the stairs with Tokiya following at her heels. As she passed his room she heard him open and close his doors. She made her way to the end of the hall and dived into her room, closing the door behind her. Yui went straight to her closet and walked to the very end. She picked out black triple flip leggings, a white halter top with a few brown beads on the neckline, and of course underwear. She took her stuff to the bathroom and took a quick shower after throwing her dirty laundry in the laundry basket.

She stepped out, dried off, moisturized properly, changed into her clean clothes and walked over to her vanity. She brushed her hair and threw on some tinted lip balm. She went back to her closet and put on some socks and a pair of chestnut cowgirl boots. She went to the wall beside the TV and flicked a switch under a painting to reveal a room full of weapons. She walked in and took a handgun off the wall and put it in her right boot. She took a sheathed dagger off the next wall and put it in her left boot.

She picked up a belt with packet of bullets in it from the large table in the weapon room and put it around her hips. She pulled down her shirt and did a once over in the mirror before closing the walls. She went to her desk and picked up her iPhone and put it in her black shiny purse along with its charger and picked it up. She made her way to the door and out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She went down stairs, to the kitchen where Tokiya was waiting.

He was wearing red knee length shorts with a white DC shirt and red and white converses. She went to the cupboard and pulled out a Vitamin Water bottle and started chugging it down.

''Don't drink too much, we don't want you to puke in the plane now, do we?'' he said sounding amused.

She whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and put the empty bottle on the counter.

''Okay, fine, smexy. That was my last bottle...for today'' she said honestly.

''Smexy?'' he said moving in and wrapping his arms around her waist.

''Yes, Smexy.'' She purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck..

She got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his and moved her tongue into his mouth, searching it briefly. He kissed her back and was about to slip her the tongue when she stepped back with a smirk on her face.

''Come on, we've only got 2 minutes to get to the roof. Their probably waiting for us already,'' She said innocently. ''Oh, and by the way that was just an appetizer.''

''Well I want a full course meal.'' he said pouting.

She laughed while moving to the stairs with him following.

''It can wait till later.'' She stated.

He sighed. Sometimes she loved to tease him and play hard to get even though in the end he would always win but, she was right, they were going to be late if they didn't hurry up. They got to the roof and like Yui said, they were already waiting with the ladder down. The two got on and climbed up to the plane which was flying right above the house. Yui got up first so Tokiya closed and locked the door. It was huge inside. There was the pilots place up front, then the kitchen where the flight attendants were and then there was a door leading to their room.

Yui opened it and they stepped in. There were two king sized beds all white, 3 black leather sofas, a coffee table, TV, the bathroom and closet. Yui went straight to the beds and collapsed on one, deeming it hers. She got up and put her purse on the ground and took of her boots. She put the gun and the dagger beside her pillow along with the belt of bullets around her to die for hips.

It was the evening and dinner would be served soon so she decided to take a little nap. Tokiya on the other hand had muted the volume and was playing a game on the Xbox, which was under the TV. It had been 15 minutes and Yui was awakened by Tokiya to get up and eat. She went to the sofas and sat down across from Tokiya. The food was already laid out on the coffee table, so the two started eating. Yui was pretty tired so there wasn't much chit chat while eating. When they finished they both headed to their beds while the flight attendants cleaned up.

Yui was fast asleep in the next 5 minutes. The next thing she knew was Tokiya was leaning over her and gently shaking her wake.

''Wake up Yui, where getting off in a few minutes.'' He said.

She got up and pulled on her boots and shoved her weapons in like before. She wrapped the belt of bullets around her hips again and pulled her shirt down. She picked up her purse and did a once over in the bathroom mirror before going to the door. Tokiya was already waiting by the plane door when she arrived. The flight attendant suddenly came and opened the door for them and threw the ladder down for them. They said a quick 'Thank You' before climbing down.

They climbed down onto the middle of the currently not so busy highway which was just out of the city. A black car was already waiting for them so the two polite teens quickly got in so to not make the kind driver wait any longer. Yui relaxed against the seat and looked outside and watched the scenery change from gardens and open areas to skyscrapers and the city. As they approached the building Yui spoke up.

''Did he tell you anything at all?'' she said

''Nothing besides how we were getting here and to meet him in his office. '' He said honestly.

''What do you think he wants that can't wait till next week?'' she asked while getting out of the car and moving toward the building.

''Probably just another important job.'' He said trying not to reveal too much in public if someone overheard.

She nodded agreeing silently as the security guard got out of the way and bowed to them in acknowledgment. Others would need ID cards but they were always coming in and out and were of high class so they didn't ask anymore. She remembered how on the first day Tokiya had to call Yamato and explain that she didn't have an ID card, so Yamato came downstairs to get her personally. Tokiya had lectured him on how dangerous it was to come out wide in the open because so many people wanted him dead but he just shooed it off.

They stepped into the elevator and Yui pressed the button to the 70th floor. In a few minutes there was a 'Bing' and the doors opened. The two stepped out and the doors closed. In front of them was a petite but pretty brunette with blue eyes who was around Yui's age. She wore black heels, a black office skirt and a white office shirt. She had a pearl necklace around her neck and a pearl on each of her ears. She had on her usual work makeup which was not exactly light but not to heavy either. Her short hair was pulled into a short pony tail at the back. Her mouth formed a big smile and her eyes widened with happiness after seeing the two model worthy people in front of her.

She leaped into Yui's arms and gave her a big hug and a happy little scream came from her mouth.

''Yui! Tokiya! You guys are finally back! I missed you guys sooooooo much!'' she exclaimed happily with tiny tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Yui's mouth formed a smile and she hugged her back.

''I missed you to Shizuka'' she said happily

Next, she leaped into Tokiya's arms and hugged him. He gave her a hug back and smiled. Shizuka Mamori was Yui's best friend and legally her sister. The day Yui had arrived Shizuka was the one who helped her out alongside Tokiya. The two girls had instantly clicked. Shizuka along with Yamato and Tokiya were the only people who knew about Yui and her harsh past. Shizuka was Yamato's adopted daughter. Her parents had left her in a dark alley after beating her up.

It was a coincident Yamato was passing by with officers that night and found her. He had instantly started loving the girl as his own child. So in a way Yui and Shizuka understood each other really well. Shizuka was now her younger sister as well since Yamato had took her in as his adopted daughter as well. Tokiya was also like them. He had lost his family when he was 10 years old, Yamato had come to the house to check the injured and found him. While he was talking to him and fixing him up he had found something in him that was unique.

He had took Tokiya in and cared for him as his own son until he was 18. After that Tokiya was legally allowed to do what he wanted so he decided to help Yamato who he treated as his father. So in a way they were a great big family. With Yamato, the dad and then Tokiya, the older brother. Then Yui the middle sister and Shizuka, the youngest.

''Papa said that we all need to meet him in his office'' Shizuka said.

Yui looked at Tokiya and nodded. All three walked to Yamato's office with Shizuka cheerfully talking about how good it was to have them back. They walked into his office and Yamato was standing in front of his desk looking at some papers. He put the papers down once he saw them and smiled. Yui was the first to move. She ran right up to him and jumped into his arms.

''I'm back Papa! I'm so happy to see you again!'' she exclaimed happily.

He hugged her back and stepped back and smiled.

''I'm glad to have you back Yui, and you look beautiful as always'' he said smiling.

''Thank you Papa'' she said and sunk into one of the sofas in the room.

Yamato went up to Tokiya and they hugged each other in a father-son way.

''Always glad to have you back safe son.' he said patting him on the back.

''And I'm always glad to be back Dad.'' Tokiya said before sitting down.

Shizuka was already sitting next to Yui so Tokiya took the seat next to her. Yamato moved back to behind his desk and sat down.

''As you all know, I have something important to talk to you about. It's regarding you Yui.'' He said turning his head towards Yui.

She nodded letting him know she was listening.

''In the beginning when you accepted the job, you told me only if you could go back for something important that belonged to you when you were ready.'' He said

She nodded remembering her words 8 months ago and smirked at the thought of seeing the Sakamakis now.

''I have decided that you are ready and if you want to go and retrieve it, you can tomorrow.'' He said.

''Okay, tomorrow is good with me.'' She said without hesitation.

''You will leave today and will stay the night at an excluded house of 'The BCI' in the neighboring town. You will figure out a plan there. In the morning you will go and retrieve it and 'if and only if possible' any hostages they are keeping.'' He said.

''Okay. I've got it'' she said

''Tokiya, Shizuka. You two will accompany Yui. In the morning at 7 am a car will take Yui and she will carry out the mission. You two will get into a helicopter that will be waiting on the roof of the house for you at 7:15 am. You will hide in the sky near the mansion. When Yui gives the signal you will 'IMMEDIATLY' go and get her. Have I made myself clear?'' he asked

''Yes sir!'' they all answered.

''And Yui, use your powers,'' he said handing her the thick but small book, ''Use them if needed, okay?'' he asked

''Yes Papa'' she said

''Good now you kids get downstairs, there's a car waiting to take you guys.'' He said

And with that they made their way downstairs to the car. In a few minutes they said their good byes and off they were. 'This is going to be pretty damn interesting' Yui thought as the scenery changed from city landscape to fields of green.

**~XXX~**

Over the past 8 months they had been feeding off the brides in the dungeon but all of them had already admitted in their head that Yui tasted much much better. They all had missed the blonde for a while but got over it after it became pretty clear that all trails leading to her had been cleared. Someone quite powerful would have been to blame for that. They had tried tracking her that day but her trail had been so faint since it had rained. After they got to the train station they had lost her. They assumed she went home obviously and had even sent people to check her home in Tokyo, but that's where this powerful someone had started working their charm on her trail. She was simply gone and with someone powerful after her she could be dead. And that's what they came to accept, she was dead, gone.

Ayato was laying in Yui's old bed thinking about her when he should be resting. He suddenly got up and angrily left the room, what was this feeling? She was just a food source, she was nothing. He told himself as he got into his Iron Maiden to rest.

**~XXX~**

**Leave a review please, fallow or fav! It encourages me to write faster when I know people like my stories and want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Yui had dozed off during the car ride and was now slumped against Tokiya's shoulder.

''Eyes, wake up, we're here.'' He said gently nudging her shoulders.

''Okay, okay. I'm awake.'' She said grumpily.

The three got out of the car and the car drove away. They looked up at the house, examining it. It wasn't as big as their own house but it would do. There was a maid waiting at the door who welcomed them in. She led them up the stairs and stopped at the first set of double doors.

''This is your room, sir.'' She said to Tokiya while blushing like a crazy high school girl.

He nodded and slipped into the room, closing the doors behind him. Next was Shizuka and she did the same thing. Last, was Yui's, she dove inside and closed the door behind her. There was a dark brown wooden king size bed, 2 matching night tables with lamps, a TV, vanity, 3 sofas with a coffee table and the normal closet and bathroom.

She put her purse on the bed and walked inside the closet. She took off her shoes and put them on the shoe shelf. She went through the clothes and chose a cute thin white negligee that reached a little above her mid-thigh. The piece of clothing could easily pass as lingerie. She picked up a pair of black slipper boots that were lined with white fur. She pulled the clothing and shoes on and went to the bathroom and washed up, removing the little makeup that she had applied. After, she went to her vanity and combed out her hair.

When she was done she looked up at clock, there was an hour left till dinner so she decided to look through her spell book that Yamato had given her permission to use if necessary. She walked over to her bed and took it out of her purse. She placed the purse on the floor and propped herself up against the headboard. She opened the book up randomly and landed on a transportation spell. All she had to do to perform it was think of where she wanted to go, and concentrate her energy to her feet.

'This spell might just prove useful' she thought as she flipped the page. This one was a spell to change age temporarily. It was pretty simple like the transportation spell. Just concentrate energy to your eyes, think of the age you want to change them to and look at the person. 'Really simple' she thought to herself. There was a knock at the door that made her come back from her thoughts. She put the book into the drawer of her night table and went to open the door. Shizuka and Tokiya were there asking to go over the plan.

''You look sooooooo cute!'' Shizuka said.

''Thank you, you do to.'' she said.

She did look cute in only her pink sweats and white tang top. Her hair was down and she had no makeup or jewellery on. She looked free and natural, she looked like herself. Yui looked at Tokiya and found him eyeing her up and down. She went up to him and got on her tip toes and pressed her mouth to his ear.

''If you like what you see then just say so'' she said smirking.

''Oh, I like what I see and I'm just trying to hold back from doing that banging body of yours right here and now.'' He said back in her ear with desire in his eyes.

She stepped back and turned around walking toward the sofas and motioning for them to follow.

''Well, you'll have to wait till the missions over.'' She said.

I didn't take a genius to figure out she was smirking. He inhaled and then exhaled with frustration written all over his face. 'Self-Control' he told himself over and over again. Shizuka was still in the room and looked confused he didn't want to scar her for life. He sat down on the sofa across from Yui and Shizuka and they all started brain storming.

''I have an idea, if you guys would listen.'' Shizuka said.

''Sure, what is it? We'll listen.'' Yui told her.

''In the past, Eyes has told us that their attracted to her blood especially, right?'' she asked.

Yui and Tokiya nodded. None of them except Shizuka could use their real names until the mission was over. Yui didn't mind the name because it was pretty cool and it was because of her unique eyes. It was who she was. And so she liked it.

''And since they really liked your blood a lot...Why don't you get one of use to extract some of your blood and seal it in a container of some sort. When you get there in the morning they'll be rejuvenating so, you can sneak in and spill some in the living room and hide. They'll all gather there and you can get to the room and take your rosary and give the signal and get out of there by the window.'' She said.

''That's a great idea! Excpet their vampires, supernaturals. They have strong powers and they'll know where I am and exactly what they're gonna do before I even blink my eye'' Yui explained.

The other two nodded understanding before going back deep into thought when you suddenly slammed her hand on the table excitedly.

''In my spell book there's a transportation spell. When I'm on my way their I can cloak the car and me with my powers so they cant sense anything or anyone approaching. I'll transport myself as soon as I can see the house. I'll spill some blood on the stairs then transport to my room, get what I need and get out. As soon as I'm outside I'll give the signal. You guys get me into that helicopter as fast as you can, sound good?'' Yui asked.

They nodded and agreed. It was a great plan but they had to let Yamato know.

''I'm going to call Yamato and let him know about it. I'll have to tell him it's really risky getting the girls out so we can do that some other time.'' She said with a hint of saddness.

Of all people she should know how it feels to be their prisoner and yet she won't even try to help them? 'It wouldn't hurt to try right?' she sighed as she walked over to her purse and took out her phone and called Yamato telling him about their plan. He agreed but said to come straight to the hospital after getting her and he'd be waiting there for them. All 3 agreed and after taking a whole tube of Yui's blood and putting it on her night table; they all headed downstairs for dinner except Yui transported herself and Shizuka to practice. It was successful.

They ate dinner in silence, all of them sinking in all the information. After they finished eating they all said goodnight and went to their rooms. Yui went straight to bed, took off her shoes and took out her phone. She set her alarm for 6 am tomorrow and fell asleep. She was exhausted and would need the rest for tomorrow, for it was going to be a big day.

**~XXX~**

Yui woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She picked up her phone and shut it off. She sat up and went deep into thought. 'Why the heck am I awake at 6 am?' she thought. And then she remembered her mission and freaked. She jumped out of her bed and went to the closet. She took out a lacy black thong with a matching bra, black stretchy leggings, and a black sleeveless shirt that had a hoodie. The neckline was a pretty daring V-neck ending at mid-chest, showing off some cleavage. She went to the bathroom and showered, stepped out, dried, moisturized and changed.

She blow-dried her hair and went to her vanity. She combed out her perfect-straight hair and threw on some waterproof black eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. She went to the closet and pulled on black leather boots that ended just below her knees. She went to her bed and pulled out a box from underneath it. She had learned that Yamato would make sure there was a box of weapons underneath their beds wherever they were staying at.

She pulled out a black emo belt and buckled it onto her hips and two knife holding belts onto each thigh. She tucked a few loaded handguns and put them in each of her boots. Finally she tucked teh knife Subaru had given her into her emo belt. That would have to be it of she wanted to stay fast. She couldn't afford to carry so much, it would weigh her down and she needed all her speed if she wanted to keep her ass. She closed the box and stuffed it under the bed and went back to the closet. She put on two black leather fingerless gloves. She went to the bathroom and did a once over in the mirror as always. 'I've got to admit, I look pretty irresistible.'' she thought smirking. After picking up the tube containing her blood and attaching it to the belt on her waist she grabbed her spell book held it flat in both her hands. A round circle witha sign on it appeared and it vanished (like teh summoning cirles and things they use in High School DXd, she used it to stor eit away) and made her way downstairs. Tokiya and Shizuka were already there drinking coffee. As soon as they saw here Shizuka's mouth dropped open and Tokiya spat out all the coffee he was currently drinking, squirting it all over the floor.

''OMG! You look delicious!'' Shizuka exclaimed excitedly.

Tokiya on the other hand was practically popping a boner. She walked up to him seductively and he watched her every movement.

''Cat got you tongue, Snake?'' she asked snapping her fingers in his face.

''You look so damn sexy, gosh I want to do you so bad right now and I know you'd let me. God we haven't had enough time to ourselves for so long. Can we do it after this mission if we have time?'' He said still checking her out.

''For sure.'' She said

He gave out a desireful growl in response and continued drinking his coffee. Tokiya was wearing black sweats and a black shirt with a black beanie. He was also wearing his black converses and he probably had guns tucked away somewhere. Shizuka on the other hand wore black Capri's, a black tank top and black high top sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing her usual makeup.

Yui went to the cupboard and pulled out a drink and chugged it down. She was about to reach for another when Tokiya stopped her.

''Don't get to full before the mission even starts. You can have one when you get back, Eyes.'' He said smirking but still checking her out.

She just rolled her eyes and went to go sit on a chair. He was right, she was kind of anxious and consuming anything right now would result in her puking. She had 5 minutes left before the car came so she decided to chug down some coffee before going. In the next 3 minutes she was outside and getting into the car.

''Be careful, okay Eyes.'' Tokiya said.

''Okay, I'll see you later you guys later.'' She said before the car sped off towards the mansion she thought she would never visit again.

**~XXX~**

Yui stepped out of the car and breathed in. She could see the mansion now so she told to driver that he could go now. She made sure that he was whiles away before releasing her cloak on it. She then set her eyes on the house as she closed them and opened them again to reveal green. 'Guess I should just get this over with.' she sighed before transporting to the top of the stairs. She's have to work fast now as she opened the vial of blood before throwing it on the ground before immediately transporting to her room.

**~Xxx~**

They were all awake and they all knew it, something was off. It felt like something or someone was in their domain but when they extended their energy to check, there was nothing. It was a familiar feeling of someone's presence...which wasn't there. It was when they're nostrils flared with the smell of her blood did they all jump into action. Ayato was the first to arrive and was already at the top of the stairs. He didn't turn when he felt all his brothers presences. He ran his finger over the blood and put the finger in his mouth. His face held a type of shock that shouldn't have been their since he of all people would of already known from the scent that it was most definitely her.

''It's pancake, she's back.'' A wicked smirk spreading across his face.

''We don't need you to spell it out we already know she is asshole! You fucking get on my nerves!' Subaru yelled as he punched the wall, creating a carter that Reiji looked at disapprovingly.

''Geez so noisy...by the time you guys stop arguing she'll escape.

''Kanato you brat! You of course had known it was her before she even got onto our territory and you didn't do anything!? Why couldn't you put your powers to use and tell us when you feel an important presence next time! Of all people to have the power of seeing through barriers and other magic it had to be you!'' Ayato yelled.

''How rude. I knew since just today when she started driving from Sakito. She was cloaking herself with the car and driver so you idiots don't have to feel so bad about not feeling her presence.'' he stated.

''Why you little-'' but before Ayato could further argue Reiji stepped in.

''Interesting I wonder how a mortal like her could perform cloaking. Oh well, I'll interrogate her after. My question to you though, is why would you not alert anyone to this unexpected visitor.?'' Reiji asked calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest as he directed his question at Kanato.

''WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE TO BE SO MEAN! Laito came to me when you all started feeling weird. He asked what it was and I told him and then he left!'' Kanato defended.

Everyone finally realized that Laito had never been amongst them.

''Hmm, Laito that know-it-all. Of course he would go into action once he felt something suspicious. He has more of that women's blood then you boys. He probably already knew what was going on and just asked Kanato for confirmation.'' he said slightly irritated.

''Ugh! So where is he now?'' Ayato yelled as his patience grew even thinner as Reiji unknowingly praised his brother of all people.

''He's in Yui-Sans room with her' he said hugging his teddy.

''This is so tiresome, you lot can deal with this.'' Shuu said as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against with that same lazy grace and walked away.

''That good for nothing dead-beat.'' Reiji growled as he transported himself after Ayato who had been gone the moment Kanato told him of Yui's whereabouts.

**~XXX~**

Yui sighed of relief when she felt her feet touch floor silently as her vision sifted to her room. She quickly went to the bed and lifted the pillow and was relieved to see her rosary still there. She picked it up and put it in the belt around her waist. She quickly turned around only to bump into a hard chest and fall onto the bed. She looked up to see Laito looking down at her seductively.

''My, my Bitch-Chan, You've grown since last I've seen you. How nice of you to pay a visit.'' he purred as he started walking towards the bed.

She gracefully got up and performed a flip and landed elegantly on the ground by the balcony doors. She picked herself up with grace and stood up putting a hand on her hip.

''Nice indeed Laito. Unfortunately, you haven't changed much since I last saw you.'' she said with a disgusted look.

Suddenly, Laito cracked up and giggled as he slightly topped his fedora.

''Fufufu~ So bold now to, it's a good thing I like my women bold. Makes it all the more fun to break them'' he smirked sadistically.

Yui slightly giggled which of course confused him.

''Its quiet sad then that I won't be staying long enough for you to break me then.'' she said with a sexy giggle before she pushed open the balcony doors and jumped over teh railing, landing with skill at the bottom.

She tapped her ear piece as she transported to the gates.

''Eyes to Snake, sending the signal. I repeat, Eyes to Snake, sending the signal.'' she spoke as she put her hand on the knife Subaru gave her.

''Snake to Eyes, arriving in 30 seconds, prepare to retreat.'' came Tokiya's voice through her ear piece.

''What a useful piece of technology you have their, Unfortunately, it wont help you much when it comes to using it in a vampire's domain. We pick up even the slightest bit of sound you see.'' Reiji's voice suddenly said from were they were standing in front of the fountain facing her.

''She moved to take out the knife when Laito's voice spoke up.

''Fufufu~ Mortal weapons don't work on our kind stupid Bitch-Chan'' he said still chuckling.

''That's why I have this.'' she said bringing out the vampire slaying knife.

They were slightly taken back at her pulling out the vampire hunting knife before Ayato spoke up.

"Yours Truly feels honored that you'd kill me to prove your love. Did you not know Baka? Killing is the ultimate love confession for vampires." He said while laughing.

"Is that so? Well I guess I'll let you live then but, that doesn't mean I can't have some fun right?." she said sweetly.

All of a sudden Laito grabbed her from behind. She whipped around and delivered a nice round house kick sending him flying backwards. Just when she thought he would hit the he did a nice lip and landed gracefully on the ground like nothing happened.

''I guess I should of expected this. I guess you can only fight supernatural with supernatural then.'' she said as she reopened her eyes to reveal green eyes.

The brothers eyes slightly widened in shock.

''No way...''

''It seems I should join, this has gotten quite interesting.'' she said amused from his spot against a tree.

He had taken out his headphones and was watching intently.

''Ugh! Why her?!'' Subaru roared angrily.

Yui ignored them as she released her cloak and summoned forth her energy. She reached out her arms her palms facing outwards as her power started physically showing.

''So much power...'' Reiji mumbled as he put a hand out in front of him to stop the intense wind from blocking his view.

Yui's her flied around her wildly and she floated a few feet off the ground. Her eyes glowing a demonic lime green and her hands lighting up as a spell book appeared before her. (Like when Ben's sister from Ben 10 (Gwen) uses her powers to cast spells and stuff). Suddenly, she started speaking.

_''Demon grimoire, servent Regiae Domus Tsukinami Idcirco praecipio tibi ut!.''_

''Demon grimoire, servent of the Royal House of Tsukinami. As your master I command you to serve me your purpose.'' Reiji translated.

''Don't think so low of Yours Truly! Latin is such a simple language, it's one of the first that we all had to learn! I don't need you translating for me!'' Ayato scoffed as he used his powers to place a barrier around him from any on coming attack as did his brothers.

Yui swipped her hand using a simple attack to push the boys back. They flawlessly defected it which irritated her. They were way stronger then normal vampires, but how? Her thoughts were cut off though as she heard the sound of a helicopter above her.

''Snake to Eyes, climb aboard!'' Tokiya commanded through her ear piece.

She quickly grabbed onto the ladder as the helicopter began to move away from the mansion even before she got in. Of course, they could risk one of them climbing on or grabbing onto her.

''It was nice and all to meet you darlings again, bye sweethearts!'' she called with a wink as she climbed into the plain and transported it with her to lord-knows-where.

''Damn it! She fucking transported!'' Ayato roared.

''We'll have to get her back, she already awakened and looks like she very well survived. That man wouldn't be so happy if we let her get away.'' Reiji sighed while rubbing his temple.

''This was very amusing, the girl isn't so useless as I thought...'' Shuu mumbled as he put his headphones in and transporting with a slight smile.

''That good for nothing spoiled dead-beat isn't going to be doing anything obviously so Ayato take Laito with you and bring her back, remember we cannot hurt her now.

'Fufufu~ Geez, Reiji, of course we know. How could you think so low of us?'' he asked with a mock hurt expression.

''Okay.'' Ayato suddenly said.

Everyone looked at him slightly surprised, he didn't say anything witty...

''I'll bring her back with pleasure.'' he said while smiling wickedly.

''This day is just full of surprises.'' Reiji mumbled as he went back inside.

**~XXX~**

Yui was already home and washed up, she had her rosary in her hand and she was tucked into her bed. She was wearing black lacy boy short underwear and a midnight blue thin, loose, slippy but sexy shirt. When she had gotten back from the hospital check up she was pretty tired but even so she had to perform the necessary mission safety precautions. In case she had to evacuate in the middle of the night she would have to be ready. She had put all her much needed daily using materials in pile and let her powers transport it to storage with the help of her summons circle. She didn't have to transport any clothes or weapons because she had stored up on those from past missions so she was good. She was pretty tired and the mission was a success, she could sleep at ease now. Now that she had gotten what she wanted, she was going to sleep at ease and get up tomorrow with a smile. Little did she know, there were people watching her from her open window ready and waiting for the signal.

**~XXX~**

**Sorry about the bad grammar and not good details. It took a while because I didn't know what they would react like to Yui, so yah. Sorry about that. Give me your ideas and I'll see if I can fit them in. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Yui stirred a little and woke up; she opened her eyes and was shocked to see Ayato and Subaru in front of her. She felt a sting in her arm and quickly sat up, well tried to sit up before she collapsed. In a matter of seconds she was in some sort of sleep, she was awake but she couldn't move, and from the looks of it, she wasn't waking up anytime soon either. 'Oh, my god! I should of known they could track this well, I'm such an idiot' She mentally scolded. She felt Ayato's strong arms pick her up and walk her over to...her window she guessed. 'I've got all I need in storage, I guess all those precautions for a late night ambush came in handy for once.' she mused.

Knowing this she relaxed in Ayato's arms and fell into a deep sleep, letting her mind drift off. She could deal with all of this when she woke up, right now she needed to rest and gather up energy to escape. Or maybe she would have some fun with them for a while; she could probably learn some stuff from them about herself if she stayed there for a while. Maybe she could also learn stuff about them. 'But, that can wait until later, right now; I have to sleep for a while.' She told herself and let herself fall asleep, right there in her enemy's arms.

**~XXX~**

He could hear her heart beat settle down as she g=fell into a slumber, he waited for a little bit before giving the signal. All three of them moved from there spot by her window to her bedside. Subaru took out the needle and flask which was filled to the brim with a yellow looking liquid. She immediately stirred and was awake in the next. Subaru quickly injected the drug into her arm as she quickly tried to sit up but the injection took effect and she collapsed, in sleep in the next 10 seconds. Ayato picked her up and they quickly moved to the window. Subaru fixed the bed and Raito was still checking for people in the hallway.

When they were done they jumped out the window and made their way to the mansion as fast as they could. Ayato felt her relax a little on the way and inwardly praised himself for making her feel comfortable. When they got there they put her in her old room which was now thoroughly cleaned. Ayato moved toward the cupboard and picked up the needle that Reiji had given him. He quickly moved to Yui's side and pushed the needle into Yui's other arm and injecting the clear liquid into her. She groaned in pain but then relaxed against the pillows. By now, all six brothers were already in her room and were staring at her limp form against the pillows. That's when Kanato spoke up.

''Why is Yui-San only wearing underwear and a shirt? Did you guys do something to her?'' he asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

That's when everyone moved their gazes to her body and realized that she was only wearing a pair of sexy lace black panty's that looked like boy shorts and a deep blue shirt that clung to her body in just the right places and showed off a lot of neck and shoulder. They didn't notice that they were staring for a while.

''She will wake up tomorrow in the evening so, all of you go get ready.'' Reiji said ignoring their previous actions.

They all nodded and filed out of the girls room and left to their own rooms except Raito who was dragged out by Ayato and Subaru. Reiji closed the door behind him and locked it just in case. The window was pretty much unbreakable and couldn't be broken by a mortal. He sighed and moved to his room, he had to admit, he really did think he had a crush on the girl but, he would never admit it aloud.

**~XXX~**

Yui woke up some hours later feeling great. She looked out the window and could see that the sun had just set. She looked at the clock, it was 7 pm. She got out of her bed and stretched in front of the window for a while, out of habit. 'They start breakfast in 30 minutes then get going to school. I guess since I'm here I'll go to school as well.' She thought. She went to her the wardrobe and looked inside and found her old uniform. It looked pretty worn and needed a good fitting done, no biggy, nothing some magic couldn't fix.' she mused. She pulled the uniform out and put it on the bed closing the wardrobe behind her.

She looked at it and put out her hands and let her energy extend to it as it quickly got to work cleaning and fixing it up. After not even a minute it wasn't worn out or dirty anymore, in fact, it looked brand new. She picked it up and transported to a different dimension where she kept all her storage items. She was in a great big room which was in a huge house like the one she and Tokiya lived in except, when you looked outside after the property finished there was a fence. After that fence was just sky. It was just a great big floating island with a huge dream house. Remember magic? She set the uniform on her bed and quickly went to the bathroom and showered thoroughly. When she was done she stepped out and dried head to toe. She could still smell the coconut cupcake icing body wash and lotion from her when she got out of the bathroom. She liked the smell, it was pretty addictive.

She went to her closet and took out a some underwear and pulled them on along with her uniform. She looked in the mirror and noticed that the skirt was flirtatiously short and the chest area was pretty snug now. She used her magic to tighten some areas like the stomach area and the top of her skirt. In the end she ended up with something that made her smirk darkly. The skirt clung to her like a second skin but then went out into frills right under her butt. Her shirt, blazer and coat were also snug against her skin and would make any male want to rip off all of her clothes and bang the body underneath but, it was still school appropriate and looked like it wasn't the uniform's fault but her body's and you can't really blame that.

She pulled on a black garter belt and her black stockings and attached the straps to her stockings. Just for fun she pulled on a soft feathery and silky black garter on her right thigh. She pulled her skirt down and walked over to her closet and pulled out shin high black lace up boots. She went to her vanity and brushed out her now dry hair. She let it cascade gracefully down her shoulder to her mid-back; she threw on some mascara and a pink lip gloss.

She still looked beautiful, in fact she looked even more breathtaking then she already was. Yamato had told her she didn't need make up because she was naturally beautiful without any flaws to correct But she still sometimes did just for fun which, was unfortunate because her flawlessness on top of makeup ended with guys being teased, Tokiya more then usual. She went to her closet and took out a pretty black canvas backpack. She went to her purse by the foot of her bed and took out her phone, gun and the knife Subaru gave her. She carefully tucked them away in the backpack but tucked the knife that was now sheathed into her garter. She did a once over in the mirror and she did take her own breath away. She picked up her purse and transported back to the mansion. It was now 7:26 am. She had a few minutes to put her books in her backpack from her old bag and make her way down stairs.

It was only 7:28 am. When she was making her way down the hall on the main floor to the dining room she blinked once to swap her eyes to check on the brothers. All of them were seated in their seats at the table and would start eating in a few minutes. She could tell that everyone except Shuu were discussing something with Reiji. She blinked again swapping to her regular pink eyes.

''Isn't she suppose to be awake by now?'' Ayato asked.

''Maybe and maybe not, if she wants to come to school she will be here if not, then she's staying here.'' Reiji stated and everyone settled down.

She walked into the room but, no one looked up as they expected her to just take a seat so they could start picking on her.

''Morning.'' She said simply before moving towards an empty seat.

This caught their attention and they looked up from their food and practically fell out of their chairs. Well, Raito, Ayato and Subaru actually did while Shuu, Reiji and Kanato stared. She started eating with 1st class manners, probably even better then Reiji himself. She looked up from her food to find all of them staring. She smirked and mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

''What's wrong?'' she asked her face returning to normal but worried, she was acting like she didn't know what the matter was. ''Is there something on my face?'' she asked worriedly.

''No, nothing, we were just not expecting you to come to school today.'' Reiji said while whipping the drool of his chin, like the rest.

She gave a small 'O' and returned to eating gracefully. The whole time she knew they were all staring at her. When she finished she put her now dirty napkin in her plate and asked to be excused. Reiji gave a slight nod and off she went with her backpack. She purposely swayed her hips a little and she heard Raito let out a growl. She had just made her way outside and was walking through the greenhouse when she was smacked right against the wall. It wasn't too hard but then again, it wasn't like she didn't feel it. She looked up and met a pair of emerald eyes.

Raito was looking down at her with a lust and desire filled gaze. Both his hands were on either side of her head and his body was caging her in. For once his face was dead serious, his cheeks were flushed and lips were slightly parted showing off his fangs. He was breathing heavily but it wasn't from the effort of running here, it was from keeping himself in control at breakfast. She smirked when she realized that her little show had turned him on so bad that he had to come after her. She returned her face to its normal composer but more innocent looking.

''Hi, Raito-kun. What's wrong?'' she asked acting worried.

He growled at this and his eyes clouded over with lust.

''You know exactly what's wrong, what are you doing to us? How can you make us brothers loose ourselves without even trying?'' he asked.

''I don't understand, I don't get what I did wrong.'' She said acting worried.

''You know exactly what I want, don't you?'' he said leaning in closer.

''Maybe I do...'' she said seriously as she trailed a finger down his chest and leaned in closer.

He let out a soft moan, and Yui could tell he was totally losing it from the look in his eyes. To prove a point she trailed her hand even lower and let her finger rub the bulge in his pants. He let out a staggered moan. Curious about how much she turned him on she rubbed her hand up and down against his bulge.

''B-Bitch-Chan...'' he moaned out sexily with his eyes closed in pleasure.

Yui pulled his pants down slightly with his boxers, his hard on immediately fell out and he let out a sigh. He was pretty big and quite impressive. She put her hand around his manhood and started pumping. He immediately started moaning loudly. Yui felt his muscles tense underneath her hand and she knew he wouldn't last long, and that's when he lost it. He spilt into Yui's finger tips and the floor. He collapsed against Yui and the wall. He was totally spent, yet he wanted more. Much, much, much more. He reached down for the hem of her skirt; he was going to do it right here and didn't give a crap about what Ayato would do later.

''Pancake! Raito! We're leaving! Come on!'' Ayato's annoyed voice from somewhere outside the greenhouse.

He was probably sent by Reiji to go look for them. And by the sounds of it, he was getting closer. Yui looked at Raito who looked like he was debating the situation in his head. She Ieaned in and put her lips on Raito's. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he gasped in shock. Yui took her chance to slip her tongue into his mouth and taste him. He tasted really good, like vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce. Despite just having breakfast, she couldn't get enough of him. She knew she had to get to the others; it would be annoying listening to Reiji rant and of course dealing with Ayato if he saw them. Raito responded and ran his tongue over hers. She tasted better than her blood if you asked him. She wasn't bitter but she wasn't really sweet either. Not too much and not to less, she was just right.

She ran her tongue over his tongue near his teeth completely forgetting about his fangs. His fangs cut the side of her tongue and she drew back with a hiss.

''Whoops, I completely forgot about those damn fangs of yours.'' She said after regaining composer as she spit out the blood taste that was in her mouth.

''Awe, what a waste...'' he mumbled as he pouted.

''Wow...'' Yui mumbled.

Raito just chuckled lightly.

''Bitch-Chan, let's skip school and stay home. We could have some fun.'' He said moving in, he was seriously losing it.

She moved around him and toward the door. She stopped right in front of it bringing her still dripping fingers up to her mouth. Raito gave her a confused expression, what was she going to do? To his surprise she licked her fingers clean, right then and there, in front of him. If it was some other women he wuld of expecte dthat but Yui? She was so innocent. This just proved to go how much she changed. A dust of pink stained his cheeks as a feeling of lust and love came over him. She had just tasted him, the actual him. She let out a moan, he tasted so good, and the best she had so far.

''We've got to go Raito but, I really want to suck you dry later. You taste so damn good, I want more.'' She said closing her eyes and slumping up against the door frame.

Oh, god. He was going to lose it again. If her dirty talk could do this to him, what about the real thing. Damn this girl, this human girl or mostly human girl, was going to be the death of him. She was already walking out when he realized that Reiji was probably still waiting for them. Yui was already at the limo and waiting with the others when he got there. Ayato was right beside her, he must have found her and came back. They all got into the limo and into their usual seats. Yui sitting at the end beside Ayato, then Subaru, Shuu, Raito, Kanato and Reiji. Somewhere on his way to the limo, Raito had pulled himself back together and was now his normal self.

When they got to school they all went their separate ways, Ayato, Kanato and Yui were in the same class, Shuu and Reiji were in the same class and Subaru and Raito were in a different class. Yui walked to her class with Ayato and Kanato walking behind her. Both of them were watching mesmerized in her swaying hips, Yui knew what they were doing and smirked. She saw her teacher right outside her class. He looked at her with a smile on his face. It had been 8 months since she left and she was now a sophomore. This meant new class, new people and new studies. As she walked up to her classroom door the teacher called her from behind.

''You must be the new student I was told about; I've been waiting for you. You can call me Shikaku-Sensei.'' he said smiling happily.

''Yes, my name's Yui Komori, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' she said turning around to face him.

''I was told you have been out of the area for the past 8 months and weren't able to attend. It's great to have you back.'' He said politely.

''Yes, I was out of the area for a while, I'm sorry for not informing the school personally before leaving.'' she said apologetically.

''It's alright, your guardian Reiji informed us that you wouldn't be attending anymore but, I'm glad to have you back.'' He said with a smile.

''Me to.'' she said with a charming smile.

''Now come in all of you, I'll introduce you to your new class, as you might be aware by now, you're not a freshman anymore. '' He said walking into the class.

She gave him a simple nod before walking in after him.

Kanato and Ayato walked to their seats as they walked in. She watched as all the class immediately turned from whatever they were doing and stared at Ayato as he walked to his spot, the damn girls were practically drooling all over themselves. Oh well, she told herself, she'll show them later...without physically hurting them.

''Good morning class, today we have one of our old students returning to us. All of you, besides a certain few probably don't know her. Go ahead Yui, introduce yourself.'' He said motioning for her to go.

This made the whole class look towards her, she saw how all the guys practically fall forward and drool on themselves, besides Ayato and Kanato who were just eyeing her up and down and another guy. He had raven colored locks with lighter tips that fell around his face and obsidian eyes. His skin was the perfect shade of cream. Basically...HE WAS FUCKIN HOT! 'Oh yah, he's so mine, and from the looks of it, he has self-control but, he wants me to, like the others.' She thought

''Hi, my name's Yui Komori, I'm an old student here. I was out of the area for a while and I just returned and decided to come back today. It's great to be back, I hope we can get along.'' She finished with a breathtaking smile.

''Are there any questions?'' the teacher asked everyone.

The guy that Yui was fucking in her mind before raised his hand.

''Yes, Ruki?'' he asked.

''Are you someone's woman or are you free to take?'' He asked smirking.

'Oh? So sexy here was trying to hit on her?' she asked herself. She would easily hand over anything like this but; she was going to have fun with this. She turned to Ayato and found him glaring daggers at Ruki, she smirked, and this was going to be pretty amusing.

''I'm sorry but, I belong to someone.'' She said smiling innocently.

This made all the guys perk up; there was immediately a dark aura in the classroom. Ayato was now fully alert and was staring at her with a look of shock, anger, rage and hurt. She turned her gaze to Ruki, she couldn't take that expression from Ayato, it broke her heart. Ruki's expression was the same as before, it was pretty hard to read.

''Who?'' Ruki asked unfazed.

''I belong to Ayato-Kun.'' She stated simply still smirking.

She was practically laughing her head off inside though. The expression on Ruki's face was priceless. It was twisted into anger, disbelieve, disgust, jealousy and envy he turned and was now glaring at Ayato. She now turned to Ayato who was smirking proudly and had an expression that said hahaha-in-your-face-son or hahaha i got the last cookie! The rest of the guys were glaring daggers at Ayato and the girls were practically crying. This was going to be so much fun. These boys didn't know how big of a mistake they made by making her live in their house.

''Yui, there are three empty seats, beside Kanato, Ruki and Ayato'' the teacher said hopeful to break the atmosphere.

''Ok, thank you Sensei.'' She said smiling.

She walked down the rows of desks and chairs and sat down beside Kanato to Ayato and Ruki's dismay. But Kanato seemed to be pretty happy, so it was alright. All her classes before lunch and after were in the same class so she sat in the same seat and went through all her classes. When the lunch bell rang, she got up and stretched then made her way into the hall. She didn't have a lunch but she could use a spell to get food but, she didn't want to freak people out so, she decided on going to the roof.

When she got to the roof she sat down against the wall that acted as a railing so that people wouldn't fall off the sides. She took a deep breath and concentrated on food. She put her hands out and closed her eyes, she thought of 'Takoyaki' and apple juice. When she opened her eyes, there was a big dish of Takoyaki and a bottle of apple juice in front of her. She picked up a toothpick and tasted one small ball and moaned. It tasted so good! She took another bit moaned again. She took a sip from her apple juice and sighed. This tasted amazing.

''Is that Takoyaki?'' Ayato said walking toward her with his eyes set on the food.

''Yah.'' She said as he sat down next to her, legs out and arms crossed at his chest, he leaned against the wall like her.

She knew he loved Takoyaki, even more then blood sometimes. But she also knew that he wasn't going to ask for it. She took another bite and picked up another. But this time she brought it to Ayato's mouth, Ayato looked at her confused.

''Say 'ahhh'.'' Yui said looking at him innocently; she was too adorable for words.

Ayato finally got what she said and cautiously opened his mouth and let her put the piece into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, and Yui started giggling while taking another bite.

''What is it?'' he said sounding irritated.

''You've got some on the corner of your mouth and lips. Stay still.'' She commanded before getting up and straddling his lap.

Ayato gave her a confused look, what was she doing? She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, cleaning it up in the process. His eyes widened but he stayed still like she told him to.

''What the heck are you doing pancake?'' he asked curiously.

''I still don't get why you call me pancake now.'' She said sighing.

''You might not be flat as a board anymore but, you're blood still seems to be sweet, like pancakes.'' He said smirking.

''Can I kiss you?'' she asked randomly but dead serious.

''Now why would you want to do that?'' he asked confused at the random question even though he wanted her to.

As if she read his mind she smirked.

''I'll take that as a yes.'' She said simply before moving in.

''Now wai-'' but his words were cut off by her mouth.

It seemed like she was pretty experienced, which angered him inside, he was suppose to be her first. But too bad for her, he was probably more experienced then her. How many girls had he slept with again? His thoughts were cut off by Yui pushing her tongue into his mouth. She tasted perfect, somehow even better than her blood. He pushed back against her tongue and uncrossed his arms and was now running his hands up and down her sides.

Yui on the other hand was getting pretty worked up. Ayato tasted amazing, he tasted of something she never had before. Unlike with Raito and with others where she was in control of the situation, she was losing control. She needed more, more of him in every way possible. She brought her hands up and tangled them into his hair. The strands were so soft and smooth, she loved it. She broke the kiss and leaned back to look into his eyes. She thought she was having it bad; Ayato's eyes were clouded over with lust and love. And it was actual love, she could tell.

''I can't get enough of you, I think I'm addicted now.'' She managed and put her face into his hair. It felt good against her face. Like a soft blanket or feathers.

All of a sudden she was on the ground with Ayato hovering over her; his hand was inches away from her sensitive part between her legs. Just a little bit more, just a little bit more. But then the bell rang signaling for them to get to class, fast.

''UGH! WHAT THE FUCK! CAN'T YOU SEE WE WERE GETTING TO THE BEST PART!'' she yelled wined out.

Ayato smirked and let out a laugh. As he sat back up against the wall while she just laid there.

''If you want me that bad, we can continue after school if I'm up for it,'' He said smiling but his smile faltered when he realized something. ''Did you just cuss? And is that a fucking garter?'' he asked a little shocked.

'Oh boy...he looks so hot when he smiles' she thought but snapped out of her thought. She got up and crawled towards Ayato seductively, not wanting him to notice the knife and take it away, not that she'd give it over that easily.

''Oh I don't just want you, I need you. And, of course it's a garter and only my lover can take it off.'' She purred out as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

''So I get to take it off, hun?'' he asked smirking.

''Technically, we're not lovers yet, you have to make love to me.'' She said simply.

''There's no problem with that, I just have to get you into my bed.'' He said smirking.

''It's not that simple. Oh and just to make sure your up for it after school...'' she said as she put her hand on the bulge between his legs.

He froze and his eyes widened for a split second. He didn't think he was going to get use to this Yui anytime soon. Yui rubbed her hand up and down the bulge and earned a few more staggered moans from him. Yui knew she had a few minutes till the late bell rang so she took her chance. She unzipped his pants pulling them down with his boxers quickly before he could stop her. His hard on immediately came out and...Oh...god...he was huge...What had she gotten herself into? She stared at it and her mouth started forming drool. Ayato looked at her face and smirked, he knew he was pretty huge and stuff but he didn't expect Yui to openly stare and more over start to drool.

''If you want it that bad, go ahead, we have a few minutes.'' He said still smirking.

Yui snapped back from her fantasy world and gave the situation a once over before putting her hand around his manhood. She started pumping and Ayato's breath got heavier and heavier, he threw his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure. When she felt him tense underneath she stopped knowing he was at his edge.

''What the fuck! I was almost there!'' he exclaimed angrily.

Yui put a finger over his mouth and he instantly shushed. She then completely shocked him to hell as she brought her head down and put her mouth around him.

''P-Pancake, what are uhhhhh...you doing uhhhhh...?'' he asked while moving his hands to her hair.

''I'm pretty sure you have a good idea of what I'm doing.'' She said pausing in between.

Ayato just let her do her thing after that. She bobbed her head up and down, swirled her tongue around and oh god! Sucked him just right. He suddenly noticed one of her hands had reached back and was playing with her clit.

''Awe fuck...wait let me be the one to pleasure you.'' he moaned out.

Yui had stopped momentarily and took Ayato's hand and guided to her clit where he took over. They both felt their breathe hitch when Ayato's fingers finally touched her damp clit. As Ayato started rubbing her clit expertly Yui threw back her head in a low moan before continuing her work on Ayato. They were both really turned on

It wasn't long after he came to the edge, he tried to pull away but Yui kept him in place. He had no choice but to spill into her mouth which made him blush. He was pretty surprised when she swallowed every single drop.

''Ayato?'' she asked as she looked up at him.

''Mmhhmm?'' he asked.

''Why do you have to taste so good, I was already planning on dominating that tasty mouth of yours but, you taste good to, should I suck you dry or dominate your mouth?'' she asked deep in thought.

''Why don't you do both?'' he suggested picking her up and placing her in his lap.

Yui noticed that he had already zipped up his pants and looked like nothing had just happened. He picked up the rest of the Takoyaki and gave it to her.

''Now help me finish this'' he demanded.

Yui mentally shook her head, at the end of the day, Ayato would always be Ayato, she thought. Yui picked up the tooth pick and in the next minute or so had fed herself and Ayato. They had also drunk all the apple juice and were now headed to their classrooms. Yui took her seat next to Kanato and took out her books. 'Today after school is going to be pretty interesting' she thought.

**~XXX~**

**Phew!...That was pretty steamy. But it's going to get steamier, much steamier. Sorry about how long it took to update but, school just started and stuff. I'm trying so bear with me. Oh, and remember to give me ideas. Please, it'll help me update faster. Thanks! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When the limo reached the mansion and parked right in front of the house, that's exactly when Yui's cell phone decided to ring. She forgot to put her phone on silent and now her 'California Girls' ringtone rung through the car. She frantically searched threw her bag to find it.

''Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot to turn the damn thing off!'' she yelled.

''So this is the type of music you listen to Bitch-Chan.'' Raito said smirking

''Kinda, it all depends on the mood.'' She replied unfazed.

She still couldn't find the damn thing and she was getting frustrated. So she decided to go through everything. She leaped out of the still moving car and landed on her feet. She could hear the brothers yell at her behind her.

''Okay so, books, pencil, eraser, sharpener, gun, dagger and...here we go! My phone! And no you may not break it Subaru!' she said throwing everything on the ground.

Subaru snorted in response, obviously amused.

''And what do you think you are you doing with those dangerous weapons?'' Reiji asked

''Well there for protection and stuff'' she said placing everything back in her backpack and answered her call.

''Hello?'' she asked as she walked with the brothers back inside.

''Yui? Where the fuck are you? I came to have fun with you last night but you weren't there!'' Tokiya said from the other end obviously pouting.

Okay, that sounded funny, she burst into laughter.

''Oh! Hey Tokiya! I'm sorry it's a long story...''she said glaring at Ayato.

''Well I've got time.'' He said

Yui reached for the door with one hand and used her shoulder to hold her phone to her ear. The brothers watched mesmerized as she used her hips to push the door open. She walked inside and up to her room leaving all six downstairs as she explained to Tokiya how she ended up here and why she was staying. She was really quiet with the 'why she was staying' stuff because she didn't want anyone to hear.

''Okay, I'll convince Yamato but only if you get out of there or send for help when you're in trouble. I don't want you getting hurt babe, okay?'' he asked.

''Okay, thank you. I guess I'll talk to you later.'' She said.

''Yah, well I've got to get to sleep, me and Shizuka and everyone were worried sick about you.'' He said sighing.

''Again, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But yah I'm staying for a while and you need to go to sleep, so goodnight babe.'' She said sweetly.

''It's alright, as long as you're okay now. But yah goodnight.'' He said before they both hung up.

Yui walked over to her bed and put her backpack on it and stuffed her phone inside. She looked around the room and sighed, 'it needs a little decorating.' She thought.

''Okay then, let's get started, I guess I'll use some magic to do this.'' She said aloud.

She stepped back and put her hands out in front of herself and summoned energy to her finger tips as she moved her daily needs supply to her current room from her storage dimension. When she opened her eyes she went around the room doing a quick check to make sure her stationary was in her desk, clothes were in the closet, weapons were mainly stashed in the closet in a box but some were around the room as well and of course all her cool stuff like the pictures and room accessories are where they were suppose to be. When she got to her beanbags and sofas beside her bed to the left, opposite to the balcony and right in front of her huge ass TV which was attached to the wall, she took extra time checking to make sure nothing was damaged. She then put her hand on the floor and used some powers to turn the wood where the TV half of the room was, into a plushy cream carpet. She looked the room over then exited the room to check the bathroom. After confirming that all her supplies were successfully transported and were in their correct spots, she went back to her room to change out of her uniform. She walked into her closet and took out black short shorts and a thin baggy white shirt that fell off one shoulder. They were a good combination of casual, sexy and sporty.

She quickly changed and pulled on a pair of black classic short UGGS. She went to her vanity and used a black hair stick with a crescent moon at the base and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She did a once over in the mirror and she had to admit the outfit brought out the 'bad girl' look. The little metal ring piercings complemented the look and she could see the top of her tattoo on her back was visible. She stepped outside her room and closed the door behind her and headed downstairs towards the kitchen, 'Fuck! I really need somealcohol all this is making my head hurt.' She thought.

When she hit the main floor she could sense the brothers were all in the living room discussing something. She didn't want to interrupt them with her outfit but she had to get through the living room to the kitchen and she didn't want to change so she just went with it. She opened the door and closed it behind her; all of them were their normal selves, casually lying on the couches. It reminded her of before when they were more dominating and demanding. She liked that in a male but it was different now, she just had to wait for a while and then they would return back to normal. She had changed a lot it was probably a lot for them to take in.

''Hey.'' She said walking over to the kitchen, catching their attention.

They all looked at her and mentally slapped themselves but kept composer. They were just discussing how they needed to return to normal and stop being victims and letting Yui take advantage. A lot had changed but they all agreed to act normal or at least try. They were also discussing how Yui was definitely the sacrificial bride and that they needed to be prepared to finish the awakening as it would happen soon. They all knew that Yui for sure wasn't human anymore but she wasn't vampire yet so they would have to be careful since they didn't know what she was exactly capable of yet.

''And what do you think you are wearing?'' Reiji asked looking away like a gentleman.

Yui stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Reiji and put on a really blank face.

''Clothes.'' Was her simple answer.

''Where did you get those from, I don't remember you room being supplied with those type of clothes.'' Reiji replied.

''They're my own.'' She said turning around and making her way towards the kitchen.

''You didn't bring any specific personal belongings with you when you came here.'' He stated.

She snorted and replied with a simple answer.

''You'd be surprised.'' She said while looking through the cabinets.

The other brothers were still looking at her, well, checking her out. What? It wasn't their fault she was perfect, well, maybe it was.

''Where the fuck do you guys keep your alcohol?'' she asked defeated.

''It's probably downstairs past the dungeons and everything, last room.'' Shuu stated lazily from his spot on the couch.

''Well I'm not going downstairs to that creepy dungeon.'' She said disgusted.

She walked to the sofa Shuu rested on and sat just above his head.

''Is pancake scared of a creepy dungeon? I'm surprised.'' Ayato said smirking.

Yui breath hitched for a second before she shook her head. He really didn't know how that smirk affected her.

''No sane person wouldn't be, there's probably a rotting corpse down there from the 15th century still going through 'The Rat Torture'' she said giving a shiver.

Instantly Kanato's eyes brightened, Raito and Ayato smirked and it caught Reiji, Shuu and Subaru's attention. She instantly got up and backed up.

''No way! You really do have a corpse like that down there!'' she said panicking.

They all smirked and there were a few chuckles.

''No, there's no corpse downstairs like that but it's been performed downstairs before.'' Reiji replied.

''Then why did your guys' eyes just light up all of a sudden.'' She asked while using her hands to imitate fireworks.

''We were just surprised that our Bitch-Chan knew about torturing devices and stuff like that. Most girls don't show interest in that stuff.'' Raito said smirking.

''Well I guess I'm just not 'most girls' but now I want to go downstairs.'' She mumbled deep in thought.

All six blinked at her a few times.

''But you just said you didn't want to go to the 'creepy basement'' Subaru said mimicking her words.

She got up and walked right up to him with beautiful bright gleaming eyes.

''But the whole torture stuff down there pierced my interest! I wanna see!'' she exclaimed adorably.

Subaru felt heat rush to his face at how close she was and how passionate she was being.

''Well I'm not going with you.'' Subaru said turning and leaving.

Yui blinked a few times a bit confused as to why he left. She shoed it off and looked at the rest. Reiji wouldn't be the best person to go with, Shuu was just too lazy and wouldn't talk, Kanato just wasn't a right pick so she was left with Raito and Ayato. She stared at the two trying to figure out which one to pick. It took her a few seconds as no decision in her life took a long time.

''So who will it be Bitch-Chan?'' Raito asked teasingly.

''Ayato'' was all she said as she grabbed his arm and howled him up.

''What? Why not me?'' Raito asked offended.

''Because I can't imagine you talking about history and stuff without any perverted talk and actions.'' She said sticking her tongue out playfully.

Raito just smirked back and started day dreaming about that perfect mouth of hers around his arousal which was slowly becoming erect. He noticed before someone else could and walked out of the room. He'd have to use a whore of his now. She turned to Ayato right after he left and tugged on his arm.

''So, Mr. Sakamaki? Are you going to show me the chamber of doom or what?'' she asked smirking.

This snapped Ayato out of his dazed world, he was still confused about why she chose him but ignored it once he noticed the beautiful blonde clinging to his arm. He could feel her perfect breast on his bicep and hoped he wasn't showing any signs of arousal. He smirked back down at the blonde before starting for the dungeons.

''You better not freak out.'' He warned while smirking down at her.

She let go of his arm right there on the stair case and put her hand on her perfectly curved hips and put on a very cute angry face. He was a few steps ahead of her which made her able to look down at him and boy did she look lovely.

''What makes you think I'll freak?'' she asked.

''No sane girl wouldn't'' he said still smirking amused.

''Well I won't.'' She said back.

''You sure?'' he said teasingly.

''You wanna bet?'' she asked smirking right back.

''Sure, if I win, you have to give me the best 24 hours of my life.'' He said

''And if I win, you do whatever I want for a whole 24 hours, okay?'' she said smirking.

''Okay, deal?'' he asked

''Deal'' she said shaking his hand before heading down the staircase.

The first thing they saw when they fit the floor was the dungeon where the girls were kept. It was completely empty.

''Reiji must of moved them somewhere else since he of course knew that we'd pass through here.'' he snorted.

''You mean the girls?'' Yui asked curiously.

''Yah, who else? How did you even know about them?'' he asked

''If you didn't know I work for Yamato Hirokawa and don't worry he trusts me so you don't have to worry about any attacks or evil plans, I stayed because of my own reasons, he doesn't give many orders to me like that. He usually leaves it up to me.'' She assured him.

Any trace of anger instantly vanished and was replaced with realization.

''You work for Yamato Hirokawa, no wonder we couldn't track you! That guys a genius and we wouldn't have expected him even once since he's so close to our father and practically royalty in the mortal world! How'd you get him even hire you?'' He asked.

''I rather not talk of the past, now are you going to lead or do I win the bet?'' she asked smirking.

''Don't you worry Pancake I'm not backing down anytime soon.'' He replied with a charming smirk.

He walked deeper into the dungeon motioning for her to fallow. There was a hallway which led to one huge cell at a time. Ayato and Yui walked past the first few as they were empty. Ayato had told her each cell had its own torture. She noticed the horrible smell starting up and how the cells were newest to oldest. The old cells were probably at the back. The first cell they came to had a tub in it and several skeletons were around it, some with still rotting flesh. Yui had immediately identified it.

''The first one is_'' Ayato started but was beat to it.

''The Sitting in the Tub Torture; victims would have to sit in the tub with only there face not in the water. Executioners would paint their face with milk and honey. Insects would slowly eat of their flesh, victims would also be fed daily which led them to sitting in their own waste for days.'' She finished disgusted.

''Wow, I'm impressed Pancake, I wasn't expecting you to know about this kind of stuff.'' He replied in awe.

''I know about this stuff pretty well, I probably know every technique you guys have. Try me?'' she asked smirking.

''Sure but you can't get any wrong or you owe me one favor.''

''Sure and by the way, who would be the ones to torture them? You guys?'' she asked

''Usually servants but of we want to we can. But we usually us the other torture chamber if we actually want to get involved that badly. Ill point it out when we pass it.'' he said

They continued to the next cell and Yui answered without hesitation.

''The Brazen Bull'' she replied.

They kept moving on and she kept replying.

''Impalement'' was the next one.

''Heretics Fork''

''Neck Torture''

''Crucifixion''

''The Judas Cradle''

''The Lead Sprinkler''

''The Iron Maiden, one of my favorites'' she said smiling which earned her a smirk from Ayato. She really didn't know why, well she would find out.

''The Coffin Torture but how do you get the crows in here?'' she asked confused.

''We open up the roof and let them in and when they're done we leave it there.'' He replied unfazed.

She nodded understanding and moving on to the next cell.

''The Thumbscrew''

''The Rope Torture''

''The Guillotine''

''The Rack''

''The Tongue Tearer''

The next one only made her jump a little and it kinda surprised her.

''And The Rat Torture...Oh my god, you guys were serious.' she said wrapping her arms around Ayato's waist and pushing her perfect body up against his.

''You scared already Pancake?'' he asked smirking.

''No, I was just getting chills and plus I really don't exactly like rodents.'' She said pushing him towards the next cell.

''The Chair of Torture'' she replied totally forgetting about the previous room.

''Cement Shoes, woah it's like a miniature pool in there.'' She commented.

''I would prefer you using the one upstairs.'' He said a little worried she would drown down here, he didn't know how stubborn she was now but surely she wouldn't kill herself right?

The next ones came and went as well.

''The Breast Ripper''

''Crocodile Shears''

''Republican Marriage'' she guessed from the water and weapons, including the bodies.

''The Breaking Wheel''

''Spanish Donkey''

''The Saw Torture''

''Hanged, Drawn, and Quartered''

They walked past a big gate and Yui's curiosity got the best of her.

''What's behind that door?'' she asked

''It's the intense torture room for immortals and sometimes humans that I told you about. It's sealed and locked away by Beatrix, Shuu and Reiji's mom. Our father and Shuu are the only ones who can open it.'' He replied.

Yui sighed, she really did want to see that room but she wanted to get that damn drink to. So she kept walking until they came to a room with millions of alcohol bottles. She chose a kind that hadn't been seen in over 2 centuries and grabbed onto Ayato's arm as they walked back all the way upstairs and into the living room. Shuu was still sleeping or resting there and opened a single eyelid as they entered the room.

''I WON THE BET! But I'll choose the day I want you to do whatever I want. And it's not going to be today. I'm feeling sleepy so I'm going up stairs.'' She said leaving the room while Ayato took a seat next to Shuu explaining everything and how she never screamed.

As she was making her way down the hall to her room a certain door caught her attention. She hadn't noticed it before due to the curtain that was covering it which was now pushed to the side. She opened the door and walked inside. It was a dark room with some ordinary furniture and stuff besides the black coffin in the exact middle of the room. She walked over to it and slightly moved the lid and saw Subaru inside. She smirked getting a dirty little idea. She put the drink on a nearby dresser and opened up the coffin revealing the completely adorable looking youngest brother.

He looked so peaceful and normal just lying there that she unconsciously climbed in and straddled his waist. She leaned down and kissed his neck. He immediately woke up and was about to shoot up and out of the coffin when Yui spoke up.

''Hey Subaru sweetie, sorry to wake you up but I just couldn't help myself.'' She purred out nuzzling his neck.

''Yui?'' he asked letting out a moan, he had just woken up to heaven and they both knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

''Yui?'' he repeated again.

But the girl leaning over him currently still did not reply. She nuzzled his neck and gave it a slight lick. All of a sudden she was the one underneath, Subaru had pushed her back and was now hanging over her with her hands pinned against the inside of the coffin. His cheeks were slightly dusted with pink and his face was full with all sorts of emotions; anger, concern, lust and confusion.

''What are you doing?'' he asked with a pinch of anger.

''I wanted to see you, I missed you.'' She replied.

''Why would you miss me? Why would you come in my room and into my bed just to see me? I'm disgusting, dirty and unwanted! Why would you even want to like me? Why would you even want to see me!'' he asked angrily.

This is when the kind hearted Yui took over, her eyes and emotions softened and she relaxed.

''Subaru, I know what your life has been like but, I want you to know that even though I see you for what you are I also see you for who you are. In the end of the day you'll always be Subaru,'' she said looking into his eyes, ''my Subaru...'' she said softly.

She lifted her head up ignoring the pain in her shoulders and placed her lips softly on his. His eyes widened but then he kissed her back but a little harder. He let go of her hands which went around his neck of their own accord and he placed his hands on her waist. Yui could tell he was experienced and was pretty good to and she knew he knew she was to. She lightly nibbled on his lower lip causing him to moan, she used this chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. She let her tongue brush up against his and oh god, did all of them taste this good?

He tasted something like spice and sweet pumpkins. It was heavenly and she couldn't get enough, she played along with his tongue and let out a moan because of the taste. She hadn't realized she was hungry for pumpkin pie till now.

''Subaru, you taste soooo good, I can't get enough.'' She moaned out with her head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure.

She rubbed herself up against him just to find him rock hard. Oh, she was so banging him; she was way too turned on. She pushed him back and was now straddling him and was now in control. She took off her top and threw it on the ground along with her boots and shorts. She was now left in only her blood red lingerie and Subaru had somehow stripped down to his boxers. She fell back into his arms and kissed him again. She rubbed her throbbing clit up against his hardness and moaned. It was painful how turned on she was and she was desperate to relieve it.

Subaru pulled back and pushed her to her back and grinded into her, they both moaned. He gave her a once over and intensified the action, she just looked way to good and in the next minute they were both trying to get off their remaining clothing. Just then there was a knock at the door.

''Subaru, be downstairs in 30 minutes, we're having a meeting and if you see Yui, please tell her to come to. Ayato is looking for her right now but please be on the lookout.'' Reiji said from the other side of the door.

''Okay.'' Subaru managed despite his current state.

He hopped out of his coffin or should I say bed and pulled on his clothes motioning for Yui to do so as well. Yui managed to get her clothes and everything back on and moved towards the dresser and picked up her drink and got out of there. He watched her go and then realized that she hadn't reached her release yet, he felt guilty for not making her orgasm at the least, he would apologize later. Yui had to shower and really had to ease the pain between her legs. When she got to her room she placed her drink on her desk and went to her closet. She decided to wear a light pink bra and thong that was decorated with mint green lace, a grey frilly skirt that ended mid-thigh and a midnight blue corset looking tank top with very thin strings.

She went to her vanity and took out her hair and put away the hair stick. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to change it up a little. She replaced her metal nose ring with a tiny diamond stud, the metal loops in her ears were pretty small so she let them be. She picked up her stuff and went the bathroom connected to her room.

She stripped in front of the mirror and threw her dirty clothes into the laundry basket. When she turned towards the bathtub, Shuu was laying in it with all his clothes on, listening to his music, just like day one. She walked up to him and looked down at him; he slightly opened his eyes to find the women naked in front of him. This was what he intended to do; he wanted to see her naked but he didn't know it would be this good. Her perfect pink nipples were hard and the rest of her was just how he imagined except better, he smelt something unusual but ignored it. He didn't want the girl to know how excited he was getting so he closed his eyes again and smirked with a slight snort.

''Just like day one again, I guess history really does repeat itself.'' Was all he said.

''Not exactly the same but yes, it kinda does.'' She replied getting into the tub with him.

This startled him slightly but when he felt her back press against his front as she sat between his legs, he relaxed and let himself be enveloped by the warmth. When he opened his eyes he was entirely naked.

''They were getting annoying so I took them off.'' Yui said now straddling his middle, her face inches away from his.

That's when he sniffed the air it smelt like...arousal.

Was she really that turned on and why? Now that he thought about it, it had smelt like this the moment she came in...

''Do you want me to help you with your problem?'' he asked smirking.

''Yes! Yes please!'' she exclaimed, knowing immediately what he was referring to.

He leaned in the rest of the way and in the next moment they were engaged in a steamy make out session. Shuu had her against the side of the tub and was rubbing at her clit vigorously in the next moment and next thing they knew Yui was out of the tub drying herself with a still swollen clit. They had lost count of time and now she only had 5 minutes to get ready and get her butt downstairs. She quickly moisturized and pulled on her clothes and ran out of the bathroom and into her room. She went to her vanity and quickly brushed out her hair. She shook her head to get the sexy mess look back.

She threw on white ankle socks, grabbed her phone and practically threw herself down the stairs and into the living room. On the way down she had also decided to change her ring tone to the chorus of 'Black Widow'. The song was pretty popular right now and she liked it a lot. She turned her phone to silent so her phone wouldn't ring in front of the brothers. The song would be pretty...unusual for them. She walked inside and saw everyone sitting around a big table similar to the dining table but smaller. The table was shaped like a rectangle with Shuu and Reiji on each of the ends, Raito, Subaru and Kanato on one side and Ayato and Yui on the other. She sat down next to Ayato, across from Raito and closer towards Shuu. As usual they stared before catching themselves.

She put her phone in the pocket of her skirt and straightened up with her best manners. That's when she remembered the ache between her legs that hadn't been relieved yet. Her clit was huge now and she needed release really badly. It hurt so much; she had never been so damn frustrated before. Reiji was talking about some sort of problem Raito had gotten into at school and the two brothers were having an argument. Kanato was busy with teddy, Shuu was sleeping and Subaru had somehow gotten involved in the argument. She looked at Ayato who was observing his brothers with an evil smirk on his face. When he felt her stare he turned to her and lost his smirk which was now replaced with a look of deep worry and concern. She had given him such a pain and pleading expression it practically broke his heart.

''What wrong?'' he asked in a whisper, his voice soaked with worry.

''Help me.'' Was all she managed, tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

''Of course I'll help but what's the matter?'' he asked again.

She didn't want to say out loud so she grabbed her phone and typed a message into her notes app and gave it to him to read.

_''When I was taking a shower, I kind of got turned on so I started masturbating, I was so close but then I only had 5 minutes so I had to get ready and come down stairs. It hurts so badly, I need to finish, do you mind?''_

Ayato's eyes slightly widened before a sexy smirk came to his lips, he gave her a nod. Yui took back her phone and put it back in her pocket. She mouthed a silent 'thank you' and pulled down her underwear and hiked her skirt up a bit. She brought her fingers to her clit and rubbed. Her face flushed a little and she closed her eyes, making it look like she was just resting, but Ayato knew better. He kept watching her and how and she slipped her finger inside and the little sigh she let out. Her sensitive area was just right, it made him want to drool but he thought otherwise. She was trying really hard not to moan and give away her cover. She slipped another and another in but from the frustrated expression on her face he could tell she wasn't being satisfied.

Yui wished she was in her room right now so that she could use her vibrater. Her fingers were enough when she was newbie but now they weren't satisfying enough. That's when she got an idea; she turned to Ayato and took out her fingers and whipped them on a napkin.

''My fingers aren't enough'' she said grabbing his hand and bringing his fingers to her clit.

Ayato was kind of shocked but followed along anyways. He messaged her clit perfectly and in just the right way. He then pushed all 3 fingers into her and pumped her just right. Yui almost let out a yelp, she had never tried 3 fingers because they would never fit. Even after she was no longer a virgin, she was just way too tight. Somewhere along the way he had created am evil sexy smirk on his face. Yui had to bit her lips to keep from moaning a loud. He was so good that she reached the release she had been craving for the last 45 minutes in 30 seconds. She came hard but with not much as her hands turned white clinging onto the table so hard. Ayato brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean and smirked. All of the brothers we're still arguing and hadn't noticed a thing.

He grabbed her napkin and cleaned up the mess and put the napkin in his pocket to hide evidence and for safe keeping. Yui was trying to control her breathing and posture; she pulled her underwear up and straightened her skirt. She took a gulp of water from her glass and waited for the meeting to end. One or two minutes later, Reiji dismissed everyone and reminded them of their monthly dinner party tomorrow night. Dinner was in an hour so Yui decided to explore. She walked down a hall and to a door that led to the pool. She hadn't gone swimming in a while but her bikini was in her room and she didn't want to go all the way back to her room and back.

Suddenly, she heard a sound from the water and decided to take a look. There was nothing in the water so she took off her socks, skirt and top and put them on a chair before sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in. She looked up and thought of Ayato and how perfect he was. She tried to imagine him naked and almost drooled, that's when something popped out of the water right between her parted legs. She gasped a little shocked and reached for her waist but realized she wasn't carrying a weapon. She looked down and was relieved to see that the thing was just Ayato and oh my god...he was only wearing swimming shorts.

''Hey, did I scare you?'' he asked smirking.

''No, just startled.'' She replied staring at him.

He was all wet and those emerald eyes of his burned with mischief. She couldn't help but reach out and touch his cheek. He gave her a confused face before she leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back without hesitation and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They tasted each other, the atmosphere around them heating up before Yui pulled back and looked into his eyes. There was a string of saliva connecting their mouths which Yui licked away.

''Ayato...do you do this to every women in a 10 meter radius.'' She asked panting.

''Do what?'' he asked confused.

''Turn them on so bad that they can't think about anything but you pounding them to death'' she replied with a smirk.

He laughed and pushed off the edge to go for a swim but knocked Yui off the edge accidentally. She gave a slight gasp before she fell into the water. Ayato turned around just to see her go underwater. He remembered how she couldn't swim and went under water as fast as he could but he didn't see her. When he came up again he felt something against his back and turned around to find Yui hugging him from behind. Her perfect body pressed just right against him.

''I THOUGHT I ALMOST LOST YOU!'' he yelled anger boiling.

''I'm still here, and I can swim by the way.'' She said planting a kiss on his cheek.

''Then why are you clinging to my back?'' he asked

''Because...,'' she said leaning in to nuzzle his neck. ''You feel so god damn good...I want you all over me, I want you in and out of me.'' She said grinding into his lower back causing his eyes to widen.

His Pancake, had just...admitted that she wanted to sleep with him. Oh, she had no idea that he hadn't let everything go with all the women he slept with. If he had they would of probably died, he had never been allowed to pound full force into a women before but, a slow pace for him was pretty fast and hard for them so yah. But in the end all of them died anyways so there was no use but, Pancake was different, he actually loved her. He turned around to face her and placed his hands on her perfect hips and looked her up and down.

She was soaked head to toe and she looked like the goddess of sex. This is when he noticed she had stripped to only her undergarments, this made him growl in the back of his throat. He leaned in to nuzzle her neck when he felt thirst come over. He didn't want to hurt her but he needed to drink, it had been too long. He stiffened and Yui instantly knew what was up.

''Ayato, its fine go ahead. As long as it's you I'm fine, and I can't blame you, you need it like I need water.'' She said pushing her neck towards his mouth.

He sniffed her neck and oh god, it smelt so good. His tongue came out and he licked from her shoulder to her ear and back to her neck. Yui moaned at the feel.

''Ayato, just get it over with, your killing me here.'' She said wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding into him.

Ayato couldn't control it anymore, he bit into her neck as gentle as he could and planned on taking only as much as he needed. Yui felt his fangs pierce her neck but instead of pain she felt pleasure. So much pleasure, she couldn't control it.

''Ayato...Oh god...harder...please...take more...'' she moaned out, her hands tangled in his hair.

This confused him but turned him on and he complied without hesitation earning him more moans. Yui rubbed herself up and down on him and pushed her neck further into his mouth. When he had his fill he pulled back and looked at her. Her expression turned him on so much, she looked as if she was in complete pleasure and was completely spent.

"Ayato, oh god, I've never felt like that before when you guys fed on me.'' She managed to say.

''And I've never seen you act like that before, are you sure you feel okay?'' he asked worried.

''I feel spent.'' She said

She leaned in and kissed the corners of his mouth, cleaning up the remaining blood in the process. She made a weird face a little after and it looked ridicules.

''Ewww, gross, how do you guys drink that stuff, it tastes awful.'' She said spitting it out and whipping her mouth to get the taste to go away.

''What does it taste like to you?'' he asked laughing.

''Metallic stuff and rust, like when you suck on coins or something.'' She said still whipping her mouth.

''How the hell does something so good taste so bad?'' he asked totally bewildered.

''I don't know but I do know that it taste awful.'' She said with a 'humph'.

He chuckled and swam with her in his arms to the edge. He looked up at the clock and almost flipped out.

''Yui, whatever you do, don't freak, okay?'' he said calmly.

''Okay, what's wrong.''? She asked concerned.

''We've only got 3 minutes to get to the dining room before Reiji kicks our butts for being late!'' he yelled while pulling on his clothes from a chair that she didn't notice before.

She quickly used a towel and dried before pulling on her clothes and running up to the door.

''Wait.'' Ayato said from behind her.

''What? We're going to be late.'' She said.

''We've got only 30 seconds and you'll never make it if you run there. Here hold on to me.'' He ordered.

She did what he said and held onto his waist and before she knew it they were seated in their seats in the dining room. She blinked a few times and everyone except Ayato in the room blinked at her.

''Did you just teleport?'' Raito asked unbelieving.

''Yah, why?'' she asked.

''Only supernatural beings can do that, when did you become supernatural?'' he asked smirking.

''I teleported her with me.''Ayato stated simply before starting to eat.

Everyone gave a small 'O' before starting to eat as well. Yui just shrugged and straightened up and started eating as well.

**~XXX~**

Yui was in her room getting ready for bed, she had cleaned herself up since she was in the pool. She was now wearing a thin white lacy night gown that ended a little above mid-thigh. She had ditched her lingerie and was wearing only black cotton underwear. She looked in the mirror and made a hard decision. She took out the diamond stud in her belly button and nose and put them away. The piercings instantly healed and now looked as if they never existed. Next she took out the rings in both her helixes; they vanished just like the others.

She had a piercing machine and could pierce them again so it really didn't matter. She was going to try acting more normal now. Less of a sex freak and more of the lady in this house, these brothers never had received the love they deserved from their mothers and had never learnt how to treat people, being the nice caring person she was, she was going to change that. She put her silver chain necklace on; the one Tokiya had given her for her birthday. It would benefit her in a lot of ways because there was just a single thing on that beautiful silver chain. There was a white pearl: a gemstone that would help her. She had taken it off and had put it in her drawer but Tokiya had, had her put it away in her storage dimension just in case. Yui got into bed and fell right to sleep; she had, had a busy day and needed to restore her energy.

**~XXX~**

Yui woke up in the middle of the night to a shift in her bed; she turned her head slightly to see a head of red hair.

''Don't move, I just want to stay like this.'' He said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him under the blankets.

She turned around and faced him; he looked beautiful, like creature from heaven with the moonlight shining on him.

''What's up with your room and where are your piercings?'' he asked confused.

''Room needed some redecorating and I thought it was time I stopped playing bad girl all the time, and just be me.'' She said still sleepy.

''I'll support you no matter what.'' He said smiling.

''I know, and I'll always love you for that.'' She said.

''You love me?'' he asked getting up slightly unbelieving.

''Oh shut up and sleep.'' She said pulling Ayato down to her, he instantly snuggled into her chest and snuggled there with her for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

That night Yui dreamt of a beautiful lady in a gray stone tower who had long luscious silver hair and shiny red ruby eyes full of innocence, shyness, unsureness and fear yet, when she looked her in the eye she smiled as love and adoration flowed into her features. For some reason she felt like she had seen her before, she looked familiar and that's when it hit her, she looked like...Subaru. The women gathered Yui into her arms and hugged her with such love that Yui couldn't help but hug back. The women kissed her on the forehead before speaking.

''When you're ready come to me, you'll know where to find me. If you ever need me, you only need to call, I'll always be there for you.'' She had said.

When Yui woke up the next day Ayato was still in her arms, snuggled up against her chest. She looked at the clock on the wall; it was 6:53 am. She had 6 minutes before she would have to start getting ready. She looked at Ayato, he looked so peaceful, cute and something else she couldn't put her finger on, he looked...boyish. He looked so adorable snuggled up like that against her under the covers that she felt a little sad she would have to wake him up. She brought her right hand up to his cheek and lightly rubbed the side of his face.

''Ayato, wake up we have school in a little. You need to go get ready sweetie.'' She smiled at the endearment she used.

He gave a slight moan, stirred a little and pressed into her palm but didn't wake up.

''Ayato, please wake up or I'll be forced to do something that'll make you grumpy after wards.'' She threatened with a smile.

He ignored her threat and kept asleep. Yui smirked before lowering her face to his and giving him a soft kiss, he didn't respond. She smirked evilly now as she lowered her head to the spot under his ear and gave it a slight lick. He instantly woke up and jumped out from under the covers and to the edge of the bed where he fell back and onto the ground with a thud. Yui was laughing but quickly shut up and moved to Ayato's side when she heard him fall, he was half asleep and was scowling dangerously. She pulled him into her arms and kissed his forehead.

''I'm sorry Ayato but, you weren't waking up and I warned your before hand anyways.'' She said apologetically.

''Whatever'' he said grumpily leaning into her embrace.

''Now get up and go get ready, it's already 7:00. I'll see you downstairs in 30, okay?'' she asked.

''Okay'' he said grumpily getting up and teleporting to wherever.

She smiled; he was too cute for his own good. She got up and went to her closet. She looked at her lingerie set and decided to go for white today. She didn't particularly like solid white undergarments because it seemed too innocent but today was an exception, and plus, white compliments her skin tone sometimes, like today. She settled on a white lacy bra and panties. She picked up her school uniform and went to the bathroom. She was in a good mood today so she decided to use her special body care set. She used her coconut icing body wash and thoroughly washed off. When she stepped out she and her bathroom smelled amazing. To top it off she used her matching coconut icing body lotion to moisturize and changed into her clean clothes and threw her nightgown and panties into the laundry.

She walked over to her vanity and combed out her hair. She had washed it twice yesterday so she wouldn't have to wash it till the day after tomorrow. She added a little moisturizer to keep it soft and healthy before adding a tiny braid off to the side and adding the three tiny flowers she used to wear in her old days. She pulled on the same black garter belt with the two black garters and a pair of black stocking before pulling on her black shin high combat boots. She grabbed her backpack and phone before heading downstairs. She shoved her phone into her now neatly arranged backpack on the way to the dining room. When she got there Kanato was the only one there, he was seated and lost in thought. Looking at the time she realized she was 10 minutes early. She was about to take a seat when she noticed that Kanato was actually crying. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and nose was snotty.

The boy looked so broken and sad, Yui couldn't help getting up and moving to his side. She pulled over a chair and pulled him into an embrace which he surprisingly didn't reject.

''What's wrong Kanato?'' she asked worriedly.

''Reiji took away Teddy last night and burned him, he said Teddy was making me act weird and that I need to stop acting like a child.'' He said breaking up again.

Yui whipped his snot and tears away with a tissue and whispered soft calming words to him. He stopped crying in the next minute and was now falling asleep in her arms; the poor thing probably didn't get any sleep last night. When he was about to doze off Yui got an idea.

''You know Kanato, if you want I can take you to a nearby mall tomorrow and we can go to Build-A-Bear-Workshop.'' She asked.

''What's that?'' he asked sleepily.

''It's where you can go and make your very own teddy bear. You can choose clothes and stuff as well, you can make yourself a new teddy and maybe Reiji will let you keep him or her if they're nice.'' She said hopeful.

Somewhere in the description Kanato had become fully alert and had pulled away from Yui's arms and was now giving her his full attention.

''Yes! I wanna go! Can you take me please?! I wanna make a teddy, please Yui-Chan?'' he asked with pleading eyes.

''Of course I will.'' She said with a smile.

He instantly brightened up and now had a big goofy grin on his face.

''Thank you!'' he exclaimed before hugging.

''You're welcome Kanato.'' She said returning the hug.

''You smell good Yui-Chan, you smell like coconut icing.'' He said sniffing her curiously.

Yui let out a laugh and started running calming strokes with her hand through his hair.

''Thank you, it's my body care set, it's from the body wash, lotion and perfume.'' She explained.

''Oh, it reminds me of cupcakes.'' He mumbled with a big smile into her shoulder.

Yui smiled, she had never seen him happy before because he was always grumpy and short tempered. Yui looked down at him only to find him sleeping, 'Wow he falls asleep fast' she thought. Yui noticed that Kanato despite acting like a child, was a few inches taller then her which made the whole her babying him seem kind of weird.

''Good morning, Bitch-Chan'' Raito said strolling in and about to take his seat next to Kanato only to find it occupied by Yui.

''Morning to you to.'' She said with a slight smile.

''I didn't know Bitch-Chan was into younger boys, that's a shame.'' Raito teased with a smirk from where he was standing behind her.

Yui playfully punched him in the shoulder earning a chuckle and a mock 'Ouch that hurt' and painful expression from the male.

''Shhhh, he's asleep.'' She whisper scolded earning another chuckle.

''He probably got tired after he stopped crying'' he mumbled.

''Wait you knew and you didn't comfort him?'' she asked incredulously.

''Sometimes the best comfort for someone is to be alone and sort themselves out before seeking comfort from others. Some alone time was the best comfort for him last night.'' he explained dead serious.

She hummed in understanding as she let the meaning of his words sink in.

''Oh what's that smell?'' he asked sniffing the air probably trying to change the topic and lighten the mood.

''What does it smell like?'' she asked

''Ummm, seems to be coconut icing.'' He said then looked at her.'' And it's coming from you.''

''How did you know?'' she asked surprised

''Vampires have good sense of smell'' he explained while sniffing her.

''Oh, it's because of my body wash, lotion and perfume if you didn't know.'' She explained.

''I knew that to and it smells really good.'' He complimented with a smirk.

''Thank you.'' She said.

Raito gave her a kiss on the cheek before straightening up that's when the rest of them walked in and took their seats.

''Yui, take Kanato to his room after this, he won't be going to school.'' Reiji said before starting to eat.

''Okay.'' She replied.

''It wasn't a question, girl.'' He replied without looking at her.

She rolled her eyes in response and was about to lift Kanato when Raito shoed her hands away.

''Here I'll do it, you come with me.'' He said

Yui only rolled her eyes as they went through the hallways together with Raito's usual teasing when a thought hit Yui.

''Where is Kanato's room?'' she asked.

Raito just laughed as he answered.

''It's across the hall on the left a few meters down from your room.'' he replied.

''Are you sure you can carry Kanato all the way to his room without dropping him?'' she asked.

''You'd be surprised what you'd find under these clothes Bitch-Chan. In fact, I want you to see what's under these clothes and have you run your hands all over me, have your heat clench around me….damn I'm getting turned on just thinking about it.'' He said in a low voice as he intensely stared into her eyes.

''First, let's put Kanato to bed then I'll reply to that.'' Yui said as lust flashed through her eyes.

''We sound and look like parents!'' Raito said laughing as Yui shushed him so they couldn't wake up Kanato.

Raito carried the little boy that wasn't all that little at the same time up the stairs and to a door that had a beautiful song bird carved on it. She opened the door and stepped in and gaped at the room. It was a light pink with brown wood here and there. His bed was in the darkest corner of the room in all it's 4 pillar with light pink curtains pride. Some toys were lined up across the walls on either side of the fire place and some were lying on the floor by the elegantly cushioned chair and footstool. There was another stool beside the fireplace and a brown table beside the bed. There was a picture of a women with purple hair and lime green eyes hanging over the fireplace which somehow looked familiar and then she realized she looked like the women she saw through the window the first day she came here (Search up Kanato's Room to get a better picture of it if you didn't quite understand my description). Brushing it off she walked over to the bed as Raito tucked the boy in. She took a look around the room and noted there were 2 other doors which were probably the bathroom and closet. Basically, it was really lonely somehow as sunlight from the sunset streamed in.

The triplets' mother was so cruel; she didn't even give her kids the childhood they deserved. There was suddenly a rage and sadness mixed with determination inside her heart. She was going to pamper this child up so bad that Reiji would be begging her to stop.

''What's going on?'' he asked still sleepy.

Yui moved towards Kanato's side and sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms where he snuggled up next to her.

''Reiji told us to bring you to your room to rest. You didn't get much sleep last night from the looks of it so, you're going to use school time to catch up on your sleep, okay?'' she asked lovingly.

Kanato stared at her with innocent eyes full of all sorts of emotions. He didn't know what made him be nice towards her now but, the fact that she wasn't entirely human anymore somehow made her someone to respect a teensy bit more which made him get to know her better. She wasn't a vampire 'yet' but still, she was stronger and more independent, he felt as if he could trust her with himself that, she could protect him like a...mother.

''Okay.'' He said still sleepy and ready to fall back asleep.

Yui smiled, tucking him in once again. She gave him a kiss on the forehead which filled Kanato with warmth he had never received from his own mother. She walked over to the door and opened it up and stepped into the hallway with Raito right behind her.

''I'll see you when I get back from school, catch up on your sleep sweetie.'' She said with a smile before closing the door and heading down the hall a bit.

When they were away from his room enough so they wouldn't be heard Raito pushed her into an empty room and into the closest wall and connected his lips to hers. All Yui could process was 'Damn…he's a good kisser…' as she let out tiny moans of approval here and there. This was by far one of the most heated make out sessions she had ever had. When they finally parted so that she could breathe she finally managed to pant out what she wanted to say.

''You think it's easy for me to keep my cool around you? Do you really think I don't wanna see what you're hiding underneath all these clothes? Raito you're an immediate turn on and most of time I can't keep my hands to myself when I'm around you.'' She admitted

Forget about showing these boys motherly love, everyone except Kanato didn't want motherly love, they wanted a lovers love and she would be lying if she said she didn't either.

''Fuck Bitch-Chan, let me fuck you senseless than. Let me show you what you've missed out on your whole life.'' He said with a pleasure filled face as he put his hand between them and rubbed her through her clothes.

''Oh Raito…,'' she moaned out ''as much as I want to we can't right now. Remember we have school?'' she reasoned.

Raito let out a sigh and calmed himself down as they continued downstairs. When she made it downstairs she took her seat next to Ayato and started eating.

''You look different today...''Subaru said looking at her from his spot at the table.

''Now that you say, there is something different Bitch-Chan'' Raito said while examining her.

''I took out most of my piercings.'' She said dryly.

''Yah but, wouldn't there be holes left wherever you took them out?'' Ayato asked now joining the conversation.

''My body heals any damage done to it immediately unless I don't want it to.'' She said.

''Well, it looks like the ability to heal comes with the package. It seems to be really strong right now, even before the awakening has even fully occurred, it's unimaginable how strong it will be after'' Shuu said lost in thought from his spot at the head of the table.

Everyone except Yui gaped at the thought of how strong she would be while Yui continue to finish eating.

''Wait, what's that smell?'' Ayato asked sniffing the air then looking at her. ''It coming from you''

The rest of them did the same except Raito who was smirking.

''Well, what does it smell like?'' she asked.

''Coconut icing'' they all said

''I'm not going to even explain how I smell like I do because I know you already know.'' She said returning to her meal.

They all chuckled at her for having that piece of knowledge and using it so well. When everyone finished and was dismissed she picked up her backpack that she had forgotten by Kanato's chair and made her way outside with Raito, Subaru and Ayato. They were walking through the rose garden when Yui spotted the gray stone tower from her dream.

''Ummm, I have a question.'' She said unsure.

''Fire away, what's on your mind?'' Ayato asked curiously with his brothers looking at her with equally curious gazes.

''You guys kept prisoners right?'' she asked carefully.

This earned her smirks from each of them and proud filled looks.

''Yah, what of it?'' Subaru asked.

''I was wondering if there was anyone with long silver hair and red eyes, someone that kind of resembled Subaru in a way.'' She asked

All three narrowed their gaze but Subaru was the one that was totally overcome by rage. One moment he was 2 meters away from her and the next he was right in front of her as she was slammed against the gate with a thud and caged in by both his arms on either side of her head.

''How do you know this?! How do you know about my mother?!'' he yelled.

''Subaru calm down before something that can't be fixed happens.'' Raito said offering his opinion hopeful that he would let her go for long enough, for one of them to grab her

''Last night she came to me in a dream, she requested something of me and I unconsciously agreed.'' She said.

''What do you mean in a dream?! She's already fucking dead! I killed her myself!'' he yelled as he pushed her further into the gate.

''You won't get any information off her if you kill her, here let her go for a moment so she can tell you properly.'' Ayato offered carefully.

He moved away from her long enough for Ayato to snatch her away and pull her into a protective embrace in front of him as both triplets let out a sigh of relief.

''Start talking.'' He demanded.

''Last night I had a dream of a women in that gray tower,'' she said pointing at the gray stone tower in front of them. '' she said to come to her when the time comes and that I know where to find her and that she'll always be with me and to call her whenever I need her.'' She finished with an honest expression.

''So technically, you're seeing and probably talking to dead people through dreams? And to top that off, they're giving you messages?'' Ayato asked with a brow raised.

''Well yes and no because, on the first day when I got into that 'women's' room as you guys call it. One, when I got there the lock just fell off and the door opened so I went in and two, when I looked out the window in that room I saw a women that looked like the one in the picture in Kanato's room and she-'' Yui stopped herself right there.

''And what?'' Raito looked at her with a very serious expression which is very surprising.

''I'm guessing this women is your mother?'' she asked fitting the puzzle pieces together.

''Yah but not anymore, that women is nothing close to a mother. Now continue.'' Ayato said digging deeper for more.

''Well there isn't exactly anymore, she turned around a little and her face scared the fucking day lights out of me and then she was gone.'' She said with a shiver.

''But why are our mothers visiting you?'' Subaru asked deep in thought.

''I'm pretty sure Beatrix will be next.'' Raito stated also deep in thought.

''Not to make matters worse or anything it's just that...The purple haired women-'' she tried but Ayato cut her off.

''Her name's Cordelia, I don't really care but I don't think you want to keep referring to her as 'the purple haired women'' Ayato said with a smirk.

''Okay, so I just feel like I've seen Cordelia before, she just, I don't know it's just one of those feeling where you know this person but you just don't know how. I only have some memories of her when I was a child.'' She admitted.

''Wait, what? You have memories of here? But you didn't even meet her.'' Subaru asked raising an eyebrow.

''No one said I didn't, I've met her a few times when I was little by what the flashbacks are showing me and there's this other women with long blonde hair and blue eyes as well they were both with a man named Karl Heinz, he has short blond hair and wine colored eyes, I think it was at a few formal parties and just coincidences' but she knew my parents or should I say adopted parents.'' She said and her eyes narrowed.

''The blonde women is Shuu and Reiji's mother, Beatrix and just so you know, Subaru's mother's name is Christa,'' He said uncaring. ''But if you haven't noticed yet, you apparently also know our father and from the sounds of it, pretty well.''. He said, now with curiosity.

''Wait, Karl Heinz is your evil father? That can't be!'' she exclaimed.

''What do you mean it can't be, he's the vampire king.'' Subaru said curiously.

''But-but- it just cant!'' she stuttered.

''Why can't it?'' Raito said as he pulled her chin up and forced her eyes to meet his narrowed ones as she fidgeted nervously.

''Well?'' he asked.

''I know that man really well and he was anything but awful. He was super nice to me but, I haven't seen him since a little before I came to the mansion for the first time.'' She said unbelieving but she was already being yelled at by all three boys.

''Are you retarded or something?'' Subaru yelled.

''You must have brain damage or something or you really are a bitch, Bitch-Chan'' Raito yelled

''Are you fucking crazy pancake?! That man is horrible, he made our lives a living hell and he'll make yours one to so if you ever see him without us around, stay away from him. Am I understood?'' Ayato asked sternly.

''Okay, okay. I understand, it's crystal clear.'' She asked putting her hands up defensively.

''I'll tell Reiji about what's going on and he can look further into it and hopefully find something but, we really should get going or we'll be late for school.'' Ayato said and all three were already moving towards the limo obviously deep in thought.

It looked like they really didn't like their parents and it also looked like talking about the past or that topic put them off quite a lot. She reminded herself to steer clear of anything that would lead to that sort of area of discussion unless really necessary. She caught up to them and climbed in took her seat next to Ayato who had recovered from the earlier situation and was now casually sitting next to her like on her first day here with the brothers. She looked at them all, they were all really attractive. Raito and Shuu were both demanding and she liked a man with back-bone but Shuu was pretty lazy unless you somehow managed to peek his interest. Raito on the other hand was perverted, demanding and flirty which made him a chick magnet. She had to admit she had imagined how sex would be with him. It would be demanding, steamy and intense. In other words, it would basically be perfect. But then there was Ayato who she just couldn't leave, he was nice, flirty sometimes, of course kind of perverted but as she said he was everything nice as well, he felt which meant he got worried, concerned, said, angry and happy which was mostly for her. Reiji was an immediate heart breaker when you looked him in the eye. He was independent and dependable. A perfect gentleman. And then there was Subaru, the only one who cared enough to get her out of there when she needed to.

It was a challenge but she had to get to know each of them first, if she learnt more about them she could understand things from their point of view and in return they could get to know her. The limo parked in front of the school and they were a few minutes early today, unlike yesterday. When she got out she instantly tried getting back into the limo but Ayato grabbed her from the back of her coat with a confused face.

''And where are you going? Schools over there.'' He pointed towards the school and through what she was trying to avoid which was a whole crowd of fan girls.

''I think I'll skip, I don't feel so well anymore.'' She lied with a fake cough and continued to slowly get out of his hold.

''Just come on, it's just a crowd of girls.'' He said dragging her with his brothers towards the crowd as the limo started driving away.

''NOOOOOOO my life just drove away!'' she yelled from where she was slung over Ayato's shoulder.

''Stop being so dramatic'' Subaru mumbled.

''No, you don't understand. My life is like those graphic novels, I got to be smart. One wrong move and BOOM! me dead. And yah, that's a crowd of girls that probably want my head detached from the rest of me which they want set on fire. I made the wrong move in the game and now me going to die'' She ranted which earned her a few chuckles and smirks.

As they neared the crowd Yui started having slight panic attacks.

''O lord above, I know I haven't been your most faithful servant lately but if I shall die and not live through this horrible situation I'm being dragged into, I would like you to know I appreciate the life I was given even though sometimes I acted like I didn't'' she prayed eyes closed.

''Stop freaking out, you're not going to die and I doubt your so called god would save you if you were being unfaithful to him lately.'' Shuu stated.

''Okay then, maybe I owe him an apology for everything I've done.'' She mumbled to herself.

''I'm sorry for the time I peed my pants in church when I was 2.'' She started

''And for the times I sneaked an extra cookie from the cookie jar and blamed it on my teddy bear Jessie.''

''And that time I got up on my dresser and yelled at you for making my life miserable.''

''And even though I don't want to, I apologize for punching that guy named Brian to a pulp in kindergarten for spanking my and putting his hand up my shirt''

''I'm sorry for reading all those really inappropriate romance novels when I was 12.''

''And for feeding all my vegetables to the dog at the dinner table.''

''For practicing how to kiss on my plush toys''

''For asking what the middle finger met very loud in public.''

''For being obsessed with wanting my own baby and attempting to breast feed by doing it on my dolls and much more.'' she ranted.

By now everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't breathe or chuckling like idiots.

''Oh and for the times I yelled at my parents and siblings.'' She said with fake guilt.

''Wait, you have siblings?'' Ayato said regaining his composer.

''Yup, I have three but we're not related by blood or anything because I was adopted when I was an infant so, I don't know much about myself but, whatever.'' She said with a smile.

''Is there a reason why you yelled at your parents?'' Shuu asked

''You have your reasons for hating your parents and I have mine.'' She said her face painted with hate.

This shocked the brothers but they kept walking to their classes and somewhere along the way parted to get to they're classrooms. Yui had Ayato in all her classes and Kanato in some of them and all of them on some days. Yui took her seat next to Ayato today and they waited with the class for the teacher to come in.

''Well, it looks like you didn't die.'' Ayato said smirking.

Yui had totally forgotten about the crowd and didn't even remember going through it to get to get to the school, she was too busy ranting.

''I was too busy ranting I didn't even notice.'' She said unbelieving which earned her a boyish grin.

The teacher walked in with Ruki by his side who took the seat 2 in front of Yui. He gave a handsome grin and a wink before sitting down. She heard Ayato growl but ignored it as she got her stuff out for class and waited for the day to end so she could get back to Kanato as soon as she could. She was extremely worried about him, he was staying alone at home and he wasn't feeling well. She would just have to hope he didn't get up from his slumber until she got home and that the day went by fast.

**~XXX~**

**Hey guys! I know it's not that good but I need some ideas and some info on the Mukami brothers and stuff so I can make it steamier and stuff. So yah, If you've got any good ideas, dirty thoughts or lemony things you want in the story just private message me them, I'll love to put them in my story somewhere if it's good.**

**-Sabrina ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

(Stop! Before you read, just letting you guys know that the anime of **Diabolik Lovers has officially aired** **in English **and I don't usually watch anime in English because it sounds weird but it was actually pretty good besides miss pronunciation. **And if you liked the anime try watching Hirro No** **Kakera, Kamigami No Asobi, Brothers Conflict, they're similar to Diabolik Lovers.** You know hot guys and one girl thing. The summary's given for them aren't really good but trust me you'll like! **Oh and I'll** **be writing a fanfiction on Brothers Conflict soon so remember to check that out as well**. I'll let you guys know when it's out!).

When the lunch break bell rang, Yui grabbed her phone and headphones heading to the roof to clear her mind after her recent discovery. But as soon as she stepped outside she immediately took the long way. As she ran down the hallways away from a herd of her 'fan boys' she suddenly realized she didn't know where to go. She kept on running not wanting to know what would happen if they caught her. She finally saw the staircase leading up to the roof and hid in the first classroom in the hallway, right next to the stairs. As she heard the herd run down the hall she quickly ran out of the class room and up the stairs, locking the door behind her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She calmly walked over to the wall that acted as a railing and plopped up against it with her arms crossed at her chest and her legs out. She closed her eyes and let her breathing even out as she relaxed.

_'What if they're my cousins? I would have committed incest! I need to be reasonable. If I was Karl's niece i would have been his siblings daughter. His sibling has to be a vampire. V__ampires will always have a full or half vampire child. I am not even part vampire. I'm part demon though so that's completely different. So I'm not genetically his niece so okay good they are not genetically my cousins.' she sighed in relief._

''Hey Pancake'' said a voice.

Yui opened her eyes only to be met with 9 different pairs of eyes. 6 of which were 'her' Sakamakis. The other 4 were Ruki and 3 other guys that she didn't know. There was a curly blonde with blue eyes, wait, she saw a glimpse of red from underneath his partly hair covered eye. Maybe, one of his eyes were red, that's unusually cool! He also somehow seemed familiar. There was a tall brunet with brown eyes. And a curly raven with grey eyes, he had a scar on his cute little nose and teh bottom of his left cheek. Yui looked up to her left side to see Ruki standing next to her, watching her every move. Yui noticed that his hair was actually lighter at the tips and his eyes were actually grayish.

''Who are they?'' she asked nicely.

''These are my brothers,'' he said ''blonde is Kou, Yuma's the one sleeping over there and Azusa's the raven.'' He explained.

''Oh, nice to meet you.'' She said a little interested.

They all gave her a slight nod or smile except Kou.

''It's nice to finally meet you to M Neko-Chan!'' he said as he practically threw himself into her arms.

Yui smiled slightly as she hugged him back.

''M Neko-Chan?'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

''Yup, short for Masochist Neko-Chan! he exclaimed happily.

''Whaa!~' I am not a masochist for your information.'' she replied with a little blush which quickly faded when she finally got a look at his face.

''Whatever you say M Neko-Chan!' he teased.

''You seem familiar, have we met before?'' she asked unsure.

''Probably, I'm an idol! Kou Mukami? Ever heard?'' he asked.

She thought for a moment before it finally clicked in her brain.

''Oh yah! I knew that I knew you from somewhere! Stores are practically littered with your magazines! And my friend's a big fan, her name's Shizuka.'' She exclaimed.

''Well if you'd like, I could get you guys tickets for my next concert. But unfortunately I'm on break right now so, my next concert won't be until a little.'' He said sadly.

''It's okay, better late than never.'' She said.

Ayato was sitting in front of the door with Raito, Reiji was sitting on the bench with Azusa beside him while Shuu took up the whole other bench. Subaru was leaning against the wall next to Ayato with Yuma. Kou was sitting on her left with Ruki beside him. This is when Yui realized that everyone was looking at her strangely.

''What is there something on my face?'' she asked

''No it's just that you're pretty calm today…..'' Ayato said while blinking

''Oh well, when your chased down the hall by a herd of rampaging hippos when you just wanna chill, that happens.'' She explained.

Everyone chuckle lightly.

''Not funny.'' She said jokingly

"But it is! They didn't even notice you hide away!" Raito exclaimed.

''Wait you guys knew and just watched? Meanies.'' She said pouting as Raito took a sip from his jeweled wine glass.

''Is that blood?'' she asked as she noticed all of them had one.

''Yup, want some?'' Ayato asked smirking

''No thanks, I'm going to have to pass.'' She winced.

Everyone laughed at her expression.

''So, I'm guessing you guys are vampires as well?'' she asked Ruki.

''Yeah, we're the Mukami's, known as the Sakamaki's stepbrothers in the vampire society.'' He explained.

''Wait, so Karl Heinz had another wife as well?'' she asked confused.

''No, Karl adopted all of us as his sons, Karl knew Yuma and Ruki's parents and worked with them before they died so when he found out about their whereabouts at the orphanage he came to adopt them and ended up adopting us to since we were best friend and Yuma and Ruki refused to leave without us. We live separately and carry out our family name though.'' Kou explained.

''So you guys were born vampires?'' she asked

''No we were turned after he found us.'' Ruki said.

''Wait so he forcefully turned you guys?'' she asked.

''No, it was necessary. It was either turn and get another chance at life or die of blood loss from our wounds. And it's great now! We all get to be brothers!'' Kou said happily.

''Wait, blood loss?'' she asked confused.

''The government wasn't at it's best back then and we were injured because of the army.'' Yuma mumbled.

''So anyways, none of you guys are genetically related?

''No, but after Karl adopted and turned us he gave us the name Mukami and created our family.'' Kou said happily.

''Okay.'' She said as she understood now.

Suddenly she felt someone sit beside her, she looked to her right side to see Azusa seated next to her.

''May I barrow your…shoulder?'' he asked shyly with sleep indicate on his face.

''Sure, you can use my lap if you want, it'd be more comfortable.'' She explained.

He nodded and instantly curled up into a ball at her side and put his head in her lap and went to sleep. Yui immediately put her hand in his hair as she stroked and knitted her fingers through his, oh so soft locks. She looked up to be met with heated glares being aimed at Azusa.

''If any of you guys even hurt a hair on his head, I will skin you alive.'' She threatened with an evil scary aura that made most of them gulp.

''But...I like hurt...I like pain...Please let them hurt me...'' Azusa mumbled.

Yui blinked a few times in astonishment and confusion before she understood. He was traumatized.

''Just sleep for now.' she said as she continued stroking his hair.

''Bitch-Chan, you know a lot about us, why don't you tell us about yourself?'' Raito asked

''Because it's none of your business.'' She replied.

''Come on, just a little.'' He whined.

Inwardly Yui knew Raito was a know it all and probably already knew more about her then she did but still she replied.

''Me and my older brother were adopted by Father Komori when I was a week old and he was 12. Me and Sata lived in a different house but Father Komori would come visit often. When my older brother died in an accident when I was 8 Father Komori had me move in with his family and live under his roof and rules. After I turned 17 he sent me here because he's an asshole.'' She explained, she was thankful they didn't pry for more.

''Weren't you 15 when you first came here?'' Reiji asked confused.

''No, I was 17 and suppose to be a second year.'' She said.

''Why didn't you tell us this?'' Reiji asked a little pissed.

''Do you think I wanted to talk to you guys back then if I knew what would happen after each talk.'' She asked.

Reiji didn't reply but seemed to have understood.

''So, your actually supposed to be in Shuu's class, I'll have to take care of that soon.'' He said.

''Yah, and I'm turning 18 next month.'' She said smiling.

''18? Finally an adult? We should celebrate, right Bitch-Chan?'' Raito asked.

''Whatever, how old are you?'' she asked him.

''Guess?'' he asked like a 50 year old granny.

''You sound like a grandma Raito but ummm…15? Or 16?'' she asked uncertain.

They all burst out laughing.

''I'm actually 1063.'' He said laughing

''What da…?'' Yui's mouth hung open.

Everyone looked at her smirking.

''Your…old.'' She stated

''Bitch-Chan that's rude!'' he whined.

''How da hell do you fit that many candles on your cake!'' she exclaimed in horror.

''We just do.'' he chuckled.

Yui laughed before looking at Ayato.

''So what about you? I heard that when vampires have more than one child like twins and stuff they can give birth to the first child and then wait years before giving birth to the next one.'' She said.

''You'll just have to figure it out because no one's gonna tell you.'' He said smirking.

''Since I now know that your all older than me, I at least don't have to worry about robbing the cradle'' she said victoriously.

They laughed at her way of thought.

''But wait, I'm still under 18 and you guys are at least 10 years older then me so, hahaha if you guys get caught if your involved with me you guys would be pedophiles!.'' she laughed.

''We are legally all under 18 except Shuu.'' Reiji said with a smirk that made her shut up.

She pouted right before the bell rang signaling that they should get to class. She gently rubbed Azusa's shoulder, he woke up almost instantly. It was adorable how he rubbed his eyes all sleepy as he looked at her.

''Time to go.'' She said

He picked up his glass which was on the ground next to him and followed his brothers. Yui went to her classroom while her vampire friends went to god knows where. She took her seat next to Kanato's empty desk and watched Ruki and Ayato enter and take their seats. All the girls gaped and ogled over the two good looking vampires. For some reason they looked more radiant after that drink of blood. She rolled her eyes as her thoughts wandered to Kanato, poor kid, she was really worried about him. Just a little more of school then she could check up on him. After 2 and a half hours of school the bell finally rang. She packed her stuff and walked up to Ayato's desk where he was still snoozing.

''Get up sleepyhead, let's go.'' She said.

He grumpily got up but instantly smiled when he notice it was Yui.

''Anything for my Pancake.'' He said getting up

Before stepping outside the class Yui turned around and waved Ruki a goodbye with a smile, which he gladly replied to with a smile. Ayato and her walked to the front of the school where everyone else was waiting.

''Hey.'' She greeted.

They gave her a nod in acknowledgment.

Yui suddenly felt a bunch of holes being burnt into her back. She turned around to be met with a huge group of girls that looked pretty damn evil. They were standing by the gates and the limo was just outside the gate so…

''Wait, ummm, can we maybe take the back gate today?'' she asked nervously.

''No, why?'' Reiji asked

''Because that.'' She said pointing at the evil group.

All of them laughed with an evil yet playful glint in their eyes. Ayato took her left arm as Raito took her right. Shuu lead the way while the others fallowed behind.

''No! No! No! Don't do this to me! Holy Mother Nature!'' she panicked for the second time today.

''Don't worry Bitch-Chan, we won't let them get you.'' Raito assured her.

''Yah, Pancake.'' Ayato agreed.

For some reason they actually sounded serious and that made her feel better. She closed her eyes tight as they passed the screaming fan girls. She heard how they called her names and tried to grab her but Raito and Ayato made them stop or shut up each time with their charm. Yui was so relieved when they got to the limo. She quickly took her seat in between the two triplets.

''See? That wasn't that bad.'' Ayato said with a smirk.

''Yah'' Yui mumbled.

She looked at all of them, they were so good looking but they had horrible pasts. They never told her much though, that made her a little too curious for her own good. Wait, if she could have visions about the past maybe it would work if she sat in Cordelia's room and concentrated hard enough. She would have to do so right after checking on Kanato and changing.

''What's on your mind Bitch-Chan?'' Raito asked out of nowhere.

''Nothing much….'' she mumbled

''That's a horrible lie.'' Ayato stated with a frown.

''Whatever.'' She said

''Your planning something, tell me later.'' Ayato whispered in her ear.

Looks like she wasn't paying attention to her expression, at least Ayato didn't let the others in on it. Suddenly the limo stopped, Yui looked outside to be met with their destination. She instantly got out and walked to the door, yanking it open. She quickly made her way to Kanato's room already worried about him. She quietly opened the door only to find him sleeping. Was he really that tired? It had already been over 6 hours.

''Kanato?'' she asked as she sat down next to his sleeping form.

''Mhmm?'' he asked.

It's been over 6 hours, are you ok?'' she asked

''I woke up an hour after everyone left, I decided to do my homework, eat something, take my afternoon dose of blood and clean my room. I just got into bed 2 hours ago.'' He said still half asleep

''Whoopsy, sorry sweetie, I didn't know, I'm glad you were such a good boy today Kanato, I'm proud of you.'' She cooed

This made Kanato feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He liked being praised by Yui even in his sleep state.

''Now, I want you to catch up on your sleep and come down for supper.'' She said sternly as she kissed the top of his head and made her way out as she clicked the door shut.

She walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She turned around and was surprised to find Raito waiting for her on her bed.

''Hey Bitch-Chan, I've been waiting for you.'' He exclaimed.

''Why?'' she asked as she moved towards her closet.

''I wanna finish our unfinished business.'' He stated as he followed her.

''I need to change right now.'' She said

She pulled out a pair of coral jean shorts that ended a few inches below her butt, white tank top and a long thin black sweater.

''Out'' she demanded

''But I wanna watch.'' He said innocently

''To bad, so sad, cry a river, build a bridge and get over it.'' She said smirking as she pushed him out of her closet.

As soon as he was out she changed into her casual clothes and left all the buttons to her sweater open which reached just below her butt in length. She stepped out only to be met with Raito who was STILL waiting. He looked at her a little confused.

''What's up with your room?'' he asked

''I redecorated, it was way to empty. Wait, why don't any of you guys ask how I do this stuff?'' She stated

''We've already seen our mothers do stuff like this but sure, how do you do this?'' he asked teasingly.

''I have my ways'' she said as she put on a pair of black flip flops and made her way to her door.

She reached for the doorknob but was suddenly flipped around and slammed right against the door.

''What are your ways?'' he asked as he went down her body and stopped when he was kneeling in front of her.

He took one of her smooth legs and put it over his shoulder as he nuzzled and licked up her leg. He didn't stop till he was right between her legs, face to face with her short covered core.

''Can't tell you, it's secret.'' She said as she put her pointer finger over her mouth, emphasizing her point with a smirk.

''Wrong answer.'' He said as he started to nuzzle and lick her through her shorts.

Yui moaned slightly, how long had it been since she had intercourse? Whatever.

''Mhmm, Bitch-Chan, you smell so good.'' Raito moaned as he inhaled her deeply.

That's when Yui realized it was option A- fuck Raito right here and now when she could do it later or option B- go learn useful info that she wouldn't be able to get later since Ayato was already on to her.

''Sorry Raito, not right now.'' She explained as she pushed him back and went out the door.

She didn't miss his cute pout as she left. He didn't know why but for once he put someone before himself. Yui wasn't anything special but he felt something for her he had never felt for another, not even his mother. Could it be lov- he shook his head. He shooed the thought away. She was just another fuck toy he tried to convince himself. Yui carefully took the spiral staircase up to Cordelia's room. She was extra careful around the pool area, she didn't want to get caught by Ayato. As she entered Cordelia's room she let her smile form on her face as she sat down. She closed her eyes and thought about the boys and how she wanted so badly to learn about their past.

Suddenly she felt a blast of energy and quickly opened her eyes only to not exactly be in the room anymore. She was outside some type of village, the main road in and out from this side of the village being the path that she was standing on. Her pink eyes zoomed in on a small figure that was finishing pouring some liquidy substance from the village to where he currently stood. He tossed the can to the side into a crop. He snapped his fingers and a blue demonic flame appeared on his finger tips.

''I hope you learn your lesson, deadbeat.'' the figure laughed as it flicked it's fingers and turned away.

Yui gasped when she immediately recognized the small figure as a younger Reiji. She focused her gaze back on he flame just in time to see it hit the liquid. The whole village immediately set on fire, the bluish flames not showing even a moment of mercy. Reiji smirked before turning and vanishing thanks to his teleporting powers. She could hear the men, women and children screaming and it broke her heart that she couldn't do anything. She saw people carrying buckets of water towards the fire and felt tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. She wished she could warn them, she had studied about this fire before. It was called the 'Immortal Fire' and was used to kill immortals that couldn't be killed by mortal ways since the ancient times.

'This type of fire can only be put out by a drop of the blood from the one who started this fire. It only grows more if other methods are used to put it out.' she thought sadly as people started to be engulfed by the flames they tried to pour water on.

''Edgar! Don't you'll die!'' rang a little voice.

Yui turned around just to see a little figure run past her and towards the fire.

''Mother! Father!'' the voice yelled.

She immediately recognized the figure that ran into the fire as Yuma and the on standing slightly behind her as Shuu. She watched as Yuma vanished into the fire,. It was a few moments before she heard a tortured scream.

''Shuu!'' Yuma's voice cried out in complete pain from somewhere inside the fire.

Shuu's featured were tortured as he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he turned around and ran away!

''Shuu no! Come back!.'' she cried but no one heard.

The vision shifted to go through other parts of Yuma's life. After a while Reiji came back and put out the fire before vanishing again. Yuma had still been alive and slowly worked his was towards the city where he collapsed in an alleyway. A bunch of gang kids found him and he joined them until soldiers came into the city and shot all of them. Yuma was passed out so was mistaken as dead until the medics came around checking for anyone that was alive. He was found and taken to the orphanage. The vision shifted again to reveal a couple through a small unconscious body into a manhole and leave. It shifted again to reveal the next day. The child crawled out of the hole and looked around.

'Kou!' she realized.

The child suddenly broke down and she moved towards him, sitting down next to him. If she tried to wrap an arm around him it would just go through. It broke her heart to hear him like this. The vision kept shifting going through his life. He had seen a mother and child being shot and like that the soldiers found him and took him to the orphanage where after a while they gave him up as entertainment for money for the orphanage. The vision shifted once more before stopping one particular scene. A small Kou in dirty clothes stood in front of a tall bulky man.

''It seems that the orphanage has given us permission to use you for other means of entertainment.'' the man said before flipping Kou around and slamming him on to the ground and getting on top.

er sweat started to drip as she felt she had a pretty good idea what was about to happen. The man pulled down the boy's short's and spread his legs. Kou looked pretty uncomfortable and confused but didn't say anything out of fear. The man pulled out a tube of lube and spread it on to his tiny hole. The little boy gasped and squirmed trying to get away obviously, he didn't like it.

''Stop being so ungrateful boy! In fact. be grateful I'm even bothering using this stuff.'' the man said.

He then slightly lifted his his hips to take of his pants and Yui prayed to god he wasn't to big but her prayers went unnoticed as the man revealed his monstrous large cock. Tears again began to form as the man forcefully began to push into the little boys hole, tearing it apart bit by bit. How could he?! Kou just screamed in pain as he was torn apart and just left there afterward as the man left and another man came. It was torture watching Kou like this, tears flowing down her cheeks.

''Stop it! No more!'' she yelled after the 5th man came in and then the vision finally shifted.

She blinked open her eyes to find her self in the middle of a huge mansion. Servants were running everywhere packing things where ever they could.

''Grab whatever you can! You never know how much it could sell for!'' one of them yelled.

All of them agreed grabbing whatever they could.

''What are you peasants doing?1 Don't touch my belongings with your filthy hands!'' came a small voice.

Yui looked towards the staircase to find a small Ruki descending gracefully. It was silent for a moment all the commotion halted before a laugh came followed by others. After a moment the commotion began again.

''It seems that you were not told young Master or should I say brat!'' the ring leader yelled.

''Why you! I'll have my father fire all of you tomorrow you scumbags!'' Ruki fired back while moving towards a hallway.

The ring leader suddenly grabbed him and threw him onto the ground and started thoroughly damaging his face.

''Didn't you know?! Your father has gone bankrupt?! He has nothing left! How is he gonna pay us our pay this month?! We're just taking what's rightfully ours now!'' he yelled as more servants began to join in on the beating if the small boy.

''Stop it!'' the boy yelled with whatever pride he had left.

''Oh and of course your mother has eloped with another man! She has ran away leaving you here to fend for yourself!'' the ring leader yelled as he delivered a kick to his ribs.

Blood poured out of his mouth as he cough most of it out trying to clear his lungs.

''No she wouldn't, she said she loves me.'' he mumbled.

''Of course she said-'' ring man started but was cut off by a servant that just came running up to him.

''The Lord hung himself in the courtyard and someone reported it. The police are on their way!.'' he panicked.

''Let's go!'' Ring man yelled as grabbed onto Ruki hair dragging him with them until they got to the courtyard.

''Father.'' Ruki mumbled, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Yui's eyes widened. The man that was hanging from the tree was Ruki's dad?

''Out the gate!.'' ring leader yelled as he smashed Ruki to the ground and escaped.

Ruki just lay their now unconscious. When the police came they took him to the orphanage where he was taken care of. The vision shifted again and Yui was now in an alley way with a bunch of gypsies. They adults through the small child onto the ground and turned around.

''Fend for yourself.'' one stated before leaving.

She was already kneeling beside the small body before she knew it. She didn't need to even guess that it was Azusa. The vision kept shifting walking her through his life. He was starving to death before a man passing by gave him money to go buy something to eat. Later 3 kids named Justin, Melissa and Christina came along.

'They can all be friends and work together now!' Yui thought as her mood slightly lightened.

All this changed when they started beating him. They would do it constantly and it broke her heart, she never liked bullying. They would beat him for ridiculous reasons and laugh when he cried. One day Azusa started laughing and claimed he liked the pain.

''I can feel! I feel alive!'' he laughed.

Tokiya suddenly invaded her thoughts. She remembered when she was on one of her first missions she got caught because of her lack of experience. After this whole dilemma she and Tokiya had started dating so it was somewhat worth it. She was out for a week and when she woke up the whole building was in chaos. People were running everywhere trying to get out of the building. She remembered how she was slightly panicking because she was in a cell and didn't have a chance of escaping whatever they were suppose to run from. Later when Tokiya came around on a killing rampage she realized he was what they were running from.

''You bastards! You fucking killed her! You deserve worse then this!'' he roared when they begged him to stop.

They tried defending themselves but he wouldn't have it as he stabbed a few more people.

''Your fucking boss contacted us and said he killed her! He fucking killed the person I love most in this world! I didn't even get to see her face! You cunt faces just bloody took her from me just like that! You tortured then killed the reason why I live!'' he yelled.

She was shocked as she had felt tears start rolling down her face. He stabbed the last man ten collapsed on the ground. He had killed every single man in the building, no witnesses left.

''Yui...'' he had sobbed.

''Tokiya...'' she had said in a hoarse voice but that was enough to catch his attention.

He had looked at her with shock, anger, frustration, relief and so much more.

''Yui!'' he yelled as he ran up to her cell. It didn't take much for him to break down the door and pull her into an embrace.

''I thought you were dead'' he sobbed.

''I'm fine just a little weak, it okay, I'm okay but your not. Look at all these wounds. Oh my gosh! Why?! Why Tokiya?! Why would you go this far?!'' she had sobbed.

''Your important to me, one of the most important people in the world to me. I would do anything for you no matter how crazy it would be. A world without you is not a world I want to live in. I need you in my world one way or another.'' he said as his violet eyes pierced her pink ones.

''Tokiya these wounds are bad! Your in pain! why would you keep going with wounds this bad?!'' she cried.

**''Because I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all'' **he had said and sealed her lips with his for the first time.

Looking back at it now she kind of understood what he meant. The vision shifted to show Justin, Melissa and Christina's death because they tried to rob a nobles house. Azusa kept crying thinking he no purpose in life any more. He walked the streets and ended at a shop where the shop keeper kicked him.

''Kick me more!'' he laughed.

The shop keeper called the orphanage because he though he was disgusting and took him. The kids still beat him there but then he met Yuma. Suddenly the whole vision changed and she was in the court yard where Beatrix taught Shuu and Reiji. A kid version of Reiji sat reading a huge book while Beatrix did some paperwork, she looked pretty annoyed. Suddenly she heard a childish laugh and some barking. She looked up to see Shuu coming down the path.

''Shuu what are you doing with that mutt?'' Beatrix asked angrily as she got up.

''My friend Edgar gave him to me. Isn't he cute?'' he asked cutely.

''Take that thing away, you were supposed to do your lessons today but instead you went to play with your friends and then you bring that thing.'' She said wrinkling her nose.

''But I wanna keep him, I promised Edgar I'd take care of him.'' He said sadly.

''Take him away.'' She gestured to the butler on her right.

He walked up to Shuu who tried to keep the puppy away from him but failed. Beatrix all of a sudden walked up to Shuu and slapped him right across the face. Yui felt her heart drop to her feet. How could she?! Shuu had tears in the corners of his eyes.

''Go study now.'' She said

Shuu sat down at the table and started to do intense level math while Beatrix took her seat next to him.

''Mother? I've finished reading and memorizing this whole book.'' Reiji suddenly spoke.

Yui waited for Beatrix's reaction which never came. She totally ignored him! He had just memorized a book Yui would never even want to read! Suddenly the vision shifted. She was now standing on a stone bridge with a kid version of Subaru with his knife in his hands. He gazed up at the stone tower his mother was kept in. She followed him inside and up to Christa's room. The women was chained to the wall as she turned around and smiled at her little son.

''Morning my sweet little Subaru'' she welcomed

''Morning Mommy'' he said as he went straight into her arms.

He was so cute.

''Did you think about what I asked of you?'' she asked

''Yes, I'll do it but will you tell me why at least?'' he asked innocently

Christa's expression hardened as she spoke.

''Because I was brought here against my will, forced to marry, raped so many times and confined in this prison. Set me free with fact that you love me.'' She said.

''Yes, I love you mommy.'' He said with tears.

''Mommy loves her little Subaru as well.'' she said as Subaru brought the knife to her chest and just like that, stabbed her. She immediately died. Yui felt another pang in her heart before the vision shifted again. This time she was in the corner of a room with Cordelia sitting on a bed. There was a knock at the door and Cordelia told them to come in. A little Raito poked his head through the door with a smile.

''You sent for me mother?'' he asked as he walked to her.

''Yes, Raito, you know how much mother loves you right?'' she asked smiling

''Yes.'' He replied smiling.

''Mother wants to teach you something but you can't tell anyone because this is a special lesson.'' She explained.

''Yes mother! I promise not to tell anyone!'' he exclaimed

''Do you wish to give mother great pleasure? Do want mother to feel good?'' she asked

''Yes, anything for Mother!'' he explained excited.

''Well sit here first.'' She said as she patted the spot next to her.

He sat down and looked dup at her.

''So just mirror what mother does for now.'' she said

The next action she made, made Yui gasp. Cordelia leaned down and kissed her son right on the lips. Raito obviously heeding her words mirrored her. Cordelia would stop here and now to tell him what to do. In the next moment this young kid Raito was making out with his Mother passionately and fingering her making the elder women moan loudly. The vision shifted to an older Raito literally fucking his mother senseless to Raito locked up in a prison as Cordelia fucked the boy's uncle Richter in front of him.

''I like it when you fuck other men Mother, it turns me on when I watch you.'' He said.

Cordelia and Richter just continued with their business as Raito watched. Suddenly the vision shifted and she was now in the music room with Cordelia and Kanato. Yui couldn't help but notice that Kanato was healthy and had no dark circles or evil aura, in fact he was cheery. Kanato was singing beautifully. When he finished his mother called him over.

''Mother got my little songbird a little gift.'' She said smiling as she handed him Teddy,

''I love him.'' He gushed as he took him.

''His name's Teddy and he's gonna be your new best friend from now on. Remember to do exactly as he says, never disobey him.'' She said sternly.

Kanato just nodded eagerly. So she gave him that cursed bear? That bitch! Suddenly the vision shifted to Yui standing outside by the fountain. She watched as kid versions of Ayato, Kanato and Raito ran past her with a net.

''Don't worry Kanato! We'll catch those bats easily! Come on Ayato!'' Raito exclaimed

''Yup let's go!'' Ayato said but suddenly bumped into Cordelia.

''Ayato I thought I made it clear you wouldn't be allowed to leave you room for the next 6 months.'' She said sternly.

''But Mother, that word was difficult to pronounce and it was my first time reading that book.'' He explained.

''I don't care, you are to go to your room and study now!'' she yelled.

Ayato immediately ran to his room where his mother was waiting. She grabbed the boy by the hair and through him to the other side of the room. She beat the crap out of him for the next 30 minutes and every time Yui flinched. Her eyes were already wet. How could she hurt 'her' Ayato! She beat him till his bones were broken and jutting out and he was bleeding out severely.

''Next time you'll think twice before disobeying me! You either be the best or be nothing! I have no use for you if you're not number one!'' she yelled as she picked up a glass vase and threw it hard at his head. Yui gasped as glass went everywhere.

She looked at Ayato and cried out, there was glass in his skin! Oh lord, please let her help him! She ran over to him falling to her knees as she tried to pull him into her arms without success. Cordelia had long left the room and it was now silent except Ayato's crying. Suddenly Raito and Kanato came into the room running. They gasped as they saw his state. Raito quickly picked Ayato up and brought him to his bed as Kanato grabbed the stuff needed to fix him up. The 2 brothers proceeded to take out the glass, clean him up and bandage him. When they were done they tucked Ayato in and cleaned up for him.

''At least she was super gentle this time…'' Kanato whispered to Raito who nodded.

Wait? This was gentle? Yui didn't even want to know what she had done the other times. After throwing away all the garbage Raito and Kanato got into the bed on either side of Ayato.

''It's gonna be alright now, we're here now.'' They said together.

Ayato smiled weakly as he fell asleep. The vision shifted again to the lake outside the mansion. It was night time and Cordelia was holding Ayato over the lake.

''I told you I don't need you unless your number one! Now you get to go live at the bottom of the lake like every other bad boy!'' she yelled as she threw an already wounded Ayato into the lake. Ayato was drowning in front of Yui's eyes and she couldn't do anything as he sunk to the bottom of the lake. She cried as she got up and glared at Cordelia. Suddenly Cordelia met her gaze as if she could see her. She smirked.

''Give up Yui Komori, I'll win.'' She said as she suddenly had Yui in a bone breaking choke as her nails dug into her throat. Yui tried to defend herself but her hands went through thin air. What the fuck? If she was able to make contact Cordelia would have been dead. Yui let out a blood curdled scream as she felt her air get cut off. She kept on screaming and screaming.

''Help me! I don't wanna die!'' she yelled.

Suddenly she was being shaken and all of a sudden she came out of the vision to find Raito, Ruki and Ayato shaking her with terrified and concerned eyes.

''Wake up! You're having a dream! It's okay!'' Ayato yelled.

She blinked her eyes open as she stopped screaming. Ayato immediately pulled her into his arms.

''It was just a dream'' he said

She looked around and saw that all the Sakamakis and Mukamis were here. Suddenly she grimaced as she felt a sting in her neck, she pulled away.

''I guess maybe it wasn't'' she said as she touched her neck.

Everyone followed her hand to her neck and their eyes widened.

''Who the fuck did that to you?!'' Ayato demanded.

''Can we get out of here first?'' she asked a little scared.

Ayato lifted her bridal style as they transported to the living room with everyone else.

''So?'' Ayato demanded.

''Can we talk about this later? Like after dinner? I just wanna go to my room for now, my head hurts.'' She said curling into a ball.

The brothers seemed to debate it for a moment before nodding.

''Stay with her though Ayato.'' Reiji said

Yui looked around and noticed that Kanato wasn't here, good. He really needed to catch up on his sleep. Ayato lifted her as they transported to her room. Ayato finally put her down as she made her way to her closet.

''Can you please heal that first? It looks like it hurts'' Ayato said from where he had deposited himself on her bed.

Yui put her hands to her neck and pushed some energy into the injury as it immediately healed. She closed the closet door as she put on a thin white negligee that ended right below her butt. She stepped out of the closet and threw herself next to Ayato on the bed. Ayato immediately eyed her up and down with a whistle. She rolled her eyes at him.

''You okay now?'' he asked as he touched her neck.

''Yah, just…don't leave me alone.'' She said.

After all Ayato was the one that killed that women, no one better to be with.

''Never.'' He said softly as he closed his eyes.

''Ayato, look at me'' she demanded as he looked down.

She leaned up and connected their lips as they got lost in passionate kiss. Yui pushed her tongue into his mouth as they moved against each other. Suddenly they separated as Yui panted for air.

''Ayato, fuck me, now.'' she demanded dead serious.

''No, you need to rest, you just went through a lot and you aren't feeling okay.'' He said as he fought down the urge to obey her.

''Fine, be that way, I'll take care of it myself.'' She said stubbornly.

And in the next moment, Ayato was across the bed in a chair tied up securely.

''But since I'm nice, you can watch.'' She said smirking.

She laid back as she spread her legs, giving Ayato good view of her sensitive place and the damp spot on her lacy thong. Slowly but sensually she slid her hand down her form and right to her pantie cover clit and rubbed. She let out a ragged moan. Ayato's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do. He was inwardly groaning, no way would he be able to control himself, so much for letting her rest. Suddenly she hit a sensitive nerve as she threw her head back closing her eyes as she moaned out.

''Ugh!...Ayato….Yes!...Right there…'' she moaned out loud.

Ayato instantly tried getting out of the chair.

''Fine I'll do it! Just let me out of these!'' he yelled huskily, his eyes lidded with lust.

''No, you should of said that before. I'm busy now- Ahhh! Oh gods Ayato! More please!'' she moaned out load.

''Yui…'' he groaned out in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

''Ugh! Ayato! Holy crap…Mhmm feels so good…..'' Yui moaned

Ayato was currently violently trying to get out of the chains and chair Yui had secured him to. After a moment he realised it was hopeless and turned his gaze to his rock hard arousal in his pants. He tried to reach for it, at least he could masturbate himself while watching Yui do the same. But as he did the chains tugged him back. They wouldn't let him go any further. He groaned when he realised he might just not live through this. Totally giving up he turned to Yui only to start trying to get out of the chair again. Yui could see how Ayato would give up but start up again. She smirked but that smirked suddenly vanished when she hit a sensitive nerve.

''Holy fuck Ayato! I want you in me! Fuck me senseless!'' she cried out in pleasure.

''I will! I swear I will just let me out so I can fuck your tight pussy.'' He said as he violently tried to crush the heavy metal chains.

''Sure babe just- Oh! Yes! Ahhh'' she moaned getting lost again.

Ayato growled in lust, anger, frustration and pure rage. If he had just agreed beforehand. Yui suddenly realizing she wanted to take the next step pulled her negligee over her head as she through it on the ground. It revealed her white lacy bra and pantie set. 'The day I decide to wear an innocent, plain color is the day I fuck with Ayato, great.' She said mentally slapping herself for not wearing black, red or something bolder. Ayato swore he almost drooled when he saw her bra bound breasts. He looked her up and down, all the way from her beautiful soft locks down her perfect body and stopped at her hands. He watched closely as she brought her one hand to her breasts and massaged herself.

Yui let out a small whimper of pleasure as she treated the other the same before going back and undoing the darn thing and throwing it on the floor. Ayato's eyes widened to impossible sizes as he stared at her not so flat chest. She had a perfect size, not melon big and not childishly small, just damn right. He watched as she moved down to her thong and peeled it off and threw it on the ground. His breathe hitched as he saw her juices ooze onto the sheets. He gaped before moaning out, she was so beautiful, perfect and amazing, he wanted her, and he wanted her so bad. He violently roared as he tried getting out of the chair he was in, obviously it didn't work.

Yui brought her hands down to her most sensitive area again as she began to rub her cit. Her legs started to shake as she threw her head back with a moan. She continued all while chanting Ayato's name.

''Oh Ayato…Just put yourself in me already!'' she moaned out

''I would if I could!'' he said still trying to get out.

Yui completely ignored him as she brought her fingers down and dipped them into her tight entrance. She moaned out at the feeling as she started to go faster.

''Ugh! Oh gods! Harder Ayato please! Ahhhhh…faster dammit.'' She moaned

Her moans were more frequent now which was getting Ayato more worked up.

Suddenly she stopped and cursed.

''My fingers aren't good enough Ayato!'' she whined.

He smirked as he remembered how she complained about this before.

''Then come over here and let me out so I can help you Pancake.'' He said huskily.

''Nah~ '' she managed out.

She suddenly leaned over her night table and pulled out a….vibrater? She clumsily got up and crawled to the end of the bed. She spread out her legs right in front of Ayato with a smirk. Ayato could smell her arousal and was trying his best to break these damn chains. Yui brought the vibrater up to her entrance and slowly pushed it in, Ayato watched wide eyed as she experienced no pain. So…..Pancake wasn't a virgin? Or maybe she had a high pain tolerance, hopefully. His eyes never leaving her oh so wet pussy. Yui moaned when it was fully inside her, she moved her hips around and let out another moan before pushing it out and in again and again.

''Ugh! Oh gods! Oh! Oh! Yes! Ayato! Harder please! Oh yes! Right there!'' she screamed out while panting violently.

Ayato shook violently with rage, he wanted his fucking cock inside her! Not this stupid sex toy!

''Pancake fucking let me out of these damn chains or else there will be hell to pay after!'' he yelled in rage

Yui suddenly took out the vibrater and through it on the ground and walked over to Ayato. Ayato sighed in relief, finally. But Yui put her hand in his hair and pulled him up for a kiss which he happily accepted. They kissed with so much force not even coming up for air for a good 2 minutes. Suddenly Yui separated still panting.

''Since Ayato was a good boy I'll award him but since he disobeyed me he still needs to stay in the chair.'' She smirked when he finally realized what she meant.

''No! Let me out of this! I want to touch you!'' he yelled

Yui ignored him totally as she straddled him making sure to not let him touch her. Ayato instantly stilled as she ground herself onto his arousal. They both moaned as she continued to repeat the action.

''Mhmm that's right Pancake, pleasure Yours Truly.'' He moaned

As soon as those words left his mouth Yui got up.

''What! Get back here now!'' Ayato commanded.

''Nah~, you were a bad boy so, this is your punishment.'' She said as she bent down to pick up the vibrater.

She got back up on her bed and laid down with her head in the pillows. She waved her hand and all of a sudden the vibrater was moving on its own. Ayato watched unfazed by the moving vibrater, he knew she could do stuff like that and he'd seen Cordelia move objects like that to when he was a kid. He shook his head not wanting to even think of that women at the moment. What Ayato was furiously gazing at was the vibrater that was slowly entering 'his' Pancake. He watched with lust filled eyes as Yui threw her arms above her head in pleasure. Her eyes were half lidded and she was panting very hard. He watched as the vibrater moved in an out at an even rhythm. Yui started moaning the moment it entered her as she gripped her pillow in one hand and the sheets in the other.

''Ugh…Ayato go faster please…'' she begged

The vibrater started going faster as she had commanded. Ayato was panting very hard, not because of the effort to breathe because he didn't breathe. It was because of what this sexy women in front of him was doing to herself while imagining it was him. He couldn't take his eyes of her as she moaned his name and would swear here and there.

''Ahhh… Ayato you're so deep….feels so good please….go harder.'' She commanded

The vibrater instantly complied as it went much harder. Yui's whole body was being shaken at the force the vibrater was moving at. Yui moved her hand down to massage her clit, making Ayato gulp. She trailed her fingers up her body and began to massage her breasts still moaning like heck.

''Now vibrate..'' she managed out.

Instantly the button on the vibrater went to high and the high vibrations took over Yui's body as her hand flew from her breasts to her mouth to cover her scream of pleasure. Ayato felt pre-cum ooze out of his hard on as she orgasmed all over her hand and the sheets. Ayato cursed himself for being so sensitive whenever it came to this girl. He was Ayato Sakamaki, the guy that made girls squirm in their seats with just one glance and wasn't effected by any seduction by any girl. But here was 'his' Pancake making him almost cumm in his pants.

He knew he was attracted to her but was being enchanted by the way she talked, moved, smiled, thought and cared really just an attraction? Could it really be that he was in lov- he quickly dismissed the thought, No way, never, he was Ayato Sakamaki, the next Vampire King, no way would he fall for a mortal. 'But wait? Doesn't she have powers and she's 'The Sacrificial Bride'. Whatever!' he talked to himself in his head. Suddenly Yui was kneeling in front of him and he watched as she undid his pant sand he sighed with relief when his restrained hard on sprang free. Yui smirked at his before she leaned down, he was completely confused as to what she was doing until she started massaging his cock in between her breasts. He moaned out loud as she moved back and forth making sure that his cock would go in and out of her cleavage. On this one particular in she added her mouth, she would suck the tip as it came up and then let it go down.

''Ugh! Pancake! Go faster!'' he demanded.

Yui instantly slowed down and he roared out in anger and frustration. Yui suddenly tightened her breasts on his hard on which made Ayato through his head back in pleasure as he was about to come.

''Pancake, move.'' He said sternly.

But Yui stayed in place and stuck him in her mouth as he came. Ayato was in too much pleasure to scowl at her for not moving, He didn't want his filth coating the women he loved, and it was dirty. Wait? Did he just say the women he loved, oh forget it. He was panting harshly in anxiety. He looked at Yui to see that she had some of his cumm in her mouth and some was coating her breasts.

''Pancake spit that out right now, that's filthy.'' He scowled.

In spite of Ayato's earlier demand she swallowed all of him and mhmm he tasted delicious. How could something so dirty taste so good?

''Pancake! I told you not to fucking swallow!'' he yelled.

''But you taste soooo good. How can I resist?'' she asked as she liked his now limp cock and zipped back up his pants. She gave him a once over making sure he looked the way he was when he came in. She quickly fixed his hair and got a wet whip to quickly clean up his face. She threw the cloth into the garbage as she went to her closet. Being more careful now she chose to wear a lacy indigo bra and pantie set with dark gray Capri tights, black tank top, black hoodie that said 'KOMORI' on the back bottom and black slip on's that had two metal buttons on the toes area. She came out of the closet and through her stuff on her bed before moving towards the bathroom.

''Are you just gonna leave me here?'' Ayato said a little sad.

Yui felt a pang in her heart as she turned around still naked.

''I think it's better to untie you later, don't want you attacking me in the shower.'' She said smirking which made him smirk to.

She quickly hopped into the shower and washed off head to toe with a chocolate scented wash. She hopped out of the shower, dried, moisturized and put on a bathrobe before going outside. When she opened the door a wave of steam fallowed her out making her look like a goddess. Ayato's eyes fallowed her each move as she first went to her vanity and brushed her now dry hair and added some substance into it which made it all shiny, soft and silky.

Then she moved to her bed and took off her bathrobe and threw it on the ground. Ayato's breathe hitched at her smooth and soft looking skin. He oh so badly wanted to touch it. She got dressed and put on her shoes that she'd chosen before and then moved to clean up. She threw all the clothes on the ground into the laundry, used a wet whip to clean her vibrater before putting it away and lastly used her powers to clean of the big spot of cumm on the bed. Finally she grabbed her phone and moved to the door and opened it.

''Dinners in 2 minutes so let's go'' she announced and with a snap of her fingers the chair and chains were gone like they never existed.

Yui had planned the whole thing out because she was kind of scared of what Ayato would do when she untied him. So she got everything done and opened the door because she wanted to quickly get out, she didn't underestimate his speed. So when she snapped her fingers she instantly ran out the door or attempted to. Okay, maybe she had underestimated his speed because now she was pinned against her bedroom door with Ayato's face mere inches away from her.

''Do you have any idea as of what you did to me today?'' he asked dead serious.

Yui gulped, she could get him off her but she didn't want to hurt him and she would have to confront him after anyway.

''Do you know how scared I was when I heard you scream? And finding you in that women's room didn't help, then you want to talk about it later, do you know how much I want to know what the hell hurt you? I want to torture whatever it was to death and beyond! And then instead of resting you want me to fuck you. I was worried about you and for once I wanted to make sure you were okay. And that once you decide to pleasure yourself. Don't get me wrong I understand that women do it but…You did it with me in the fucking room! You restrained me and made me watch you touch yourself, fuck yourself, pleasure yourself….. Do you have any idea how turned on I was! I fucking Ayato Sakamaki begged you to let me fucking pleasure you. You pleasured yourself so much and only pleasured me a little. As much as I want to fuck you senseless right here and against the door, I know we need to get downstairs, fast.'' He scolded as he brought one of his hands to run through his hair with a sigh.

That's when Yui saw the deep bruises on his wrists and she felt her heart drop to her feet. She quickly yet gently brought his hands to inspect under her gaze.

''I'm so sorry Ayato, I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have tied them looser.'' She said regretfully.

''its fine Pancake, I've got a high pain tolerance.'' He said smiling sadly.

Yui's gaze saddened more when she remembered how he was treated by his mother. She instantly brought his wrist to her mouth and kissed it. Ayato's eyes widened and he seized all movement. His pain and bruises instantly disappeared. She did the same with the other one and Ayato stared at her with such adoration and….love? That Yui couldn't help but lean in and capture his lips with hers. They shared a quick passionate kiss before Yui opened the door and they walked out together. As they walked into the dining room, Yui noticed that the Mukamis were also here today. Everyone was seated but not in their usual spots. Shuu and Reiji sat on each end of the table. Kanato sat on Reiji's left with Yuma, then Raito and then Subaru and then Azusa who ended at Shuu's right. Ruki sat on Shuu's left with an empty seat beside him, then Kou and two empty seats beside him. Well, looks like her and Ayato won't be sitting beside each other.

''Hey Kanato, are you feeling better?'' she asked as she stopped next to him on the way in and kissed the top of his head.

''Yes Yui-Chan!'' he gushed out happily with a little pink on his cheeks.

Kanato wasn't acting like his regular self…But that was a good thing because he was acting like he did before he got that damn Teddy. His dark circles were gone, that creepy tired look in his eyes was gone to and he was smiling and talking happily. Yui smiled at him.

''I'm glad to hear that sweetie.'' She said ruffling his hair before taking her seat in between Ruki and Kou which made Ayato's scowl for a moment.

''Hey Yui-Chan! Do you feel better after resting?'' he asked totally oblivious.

She and Ayato smirked as she spoke.

''Yup! I feel much better.'' She said happily.

''Do you think I could see your room after dinner?'' Kou asked happily.

''That's gonna have to be a no for now because one, we need to do 'the' talk two, I need to go straight to sleep after that and three, aren't you leaving after 'the' talk?'' she asked confused.

All the brothers smiled slightly as Kou spoke up.

''We were going to tell you earlier but you needed to rest but, we're all going to be living together now.'' He said with a grin.

Suddenly Reiji coughed to catch everyone's attention.

''May we start eating?'' he asked sternly.

Everyone nodded as they begun to eat silently. After Yui finished eating she sat patiently as she waited for dinner to finish. When everyone finished Reiji spoke up.

''Dinner has officially finished, everyone meet in the living room to talk.'' He said.

Yui noticed that Kanato looked a little confused and she immediately moved to his side.

''Reiji-San, I do not believe that Kanato has a part in this. I'll go put him to bed and meet everyone in the living room.'' She said politely before grabbing Kanato's hand and taking him upstairs.

''Yui-Chan? Why is everyone going to talk in the living room except me?'' he asked innocently.

''Don't worry Kanato, it's nothing really, I kind of got into trouble after school and Reiji wants to talk about how no one is allowed to do the same again.'' She explained leaving most of it out.

''What did you do and why isn't he going to talk to me?'' he asked curiously.

''Hehehe, well you see, I wanted to explore the house and I went into your mother's room by accident and Reiji knows Kanato's a good boy and won't go into that room that's why he doesn't need to lecture you. But you know your brothers, they're always getting into trouble, right?'' she giggled

Kanato giggled as well buying the whole story. She looked at him and suddenly realized that Kanato was much shorter than he was before. He was just up to where Yui's ribs ended. She then remembered that she'd read somewhere that a vampires true nature sometimes effects its appearance. So Kanato was completely innocent and childish now? She smiled at the thought of finally having a little kid to look after. She didn't mind though, she didn't mind looking after Kanato that is. She opened the door for the now giggling Kanato and led him to his bed. From his appearance he looked like a 7 year old, she would have to tell Reiji, he might want to move him to elementary school again. People would get suspicious at the high school. What normal high school kid shrinks to the size of a 7 year old in a day.

''So I'll come get you at 2 pm so we can go to 'Build-A-Bear' okay?'' she asked him as she hadn't forgotten her promise.

''Okay!'' he exclaimed happily, he was glad she didn't forget her promises like his mother.

''We'll sneak out and be back by around 3, sound good?'' she asked

''Yup!'' he exclaimed as she tucked him in.

She kissed his forehead and moved to the door.

''Sweet dreams sweetie'' she cooed as she closed the door.

She sighed with joy as she made her way to the living room where her little vampires were waiting on her. As she entered the Sakamaki's looked her up and down before acting usual as they had gotten used to her and her antics but the Mukamis watched her like a hawk, they weren't so used to it yet but it was definitely better than drooling. She took her seat between Ayato and Ruki on a three seated sofa. Reiji, Azusa and Yuma sat on the one across from her with Kou casually seated on the arm rest of Azusa's side of the sofa. Shuu was lounging in the one seater beside the 2 three seaters.

Raito sat causally on the one seater across from Shuu's with Subaru leaning on his sofa's arm rest. In the middle of this square of sofas was a glass coffee table with glasses of water for everyone and a jug of water. She gulped at how serious everyone was in the room, she was glad Kanato wasn't involved in this.

''So Yui, please do start explaining.'' Reiji said sternly from across the table.

''Well, I was curious about your guys past because I don't know much about you guys so,'' everyone tensed and felt guilty that this was caused because they didn't talk to her about their pasts.'' I used my powers to try and have a vision of sorts of your pasts. I figured it would be more efficient if I used one of your mothers' rooms. Cordelia's room was the only one that I knew of beside Christa's but, I didn't want to get caught going into the tower so yah.'' She explained.

There was silence as they soaked in all of this.

''Well we don't have to worry about the past thing since it was only about you guys.'' Yuma said suddenly.

''Well not exactly….'' She mumbled.

''What?'' all 4 of the Mukamis said together.

''Well I think I saw everything. The main stuff that is.'' she stated.

''Explain.'' Ruki demanded.

''Okay, okay. I saw how each of you guys ended up in the orphanage.'' she said a little unsure.

They all looked a little horrified but when she came upon Kou she paused as he looked more horrified then the others. His right eye was glowing red and she felt like he was staring into her soul.

''She knows everything we didn't want her to know.'' he stated before teleporting away followed by Ruki and Yuma.

She sighed at least Azusa didn't leave.

''Continue.'' Reiji stated unfazed.

Yui nodded as she chanced a glance at Shuu only to be surprised by how he had taken out his headphones and was sitting seriously for once and glaring at the ground with his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. She felt horrible for telling them what she's seen, it must bring back horrible memories and embarrassment.

''What else did you see?'' Reiji continued.

''Next I was in the court yard of the castle. It was about the time Shu brought home the puppy Yuma gave him and his mother didn't approve. It ended after Beatrix totally ignored you-''Yui was cut off by Reiji.

''Okay, what next?'' he asked serious.

''I was on the stone bridge with Subaru the day he killed his mother. It ended right after she died.'' She explained sadly.

She looked up at Subaru to see him glaring at the ground but the way he glared wasn't an anger glare….It was a sad glare.

''What next?'' Reiji asked again getting tired of asking her to continue after she finished each story.

''Ummm, next was about Raito.'' She explained a little flustered as of how she was gonna say this.

Raito immediately lightened up. If only he knew what type of vision she had.

''What about me? Was I amazing as always Bitch-Chan?'' he asked smirking.

''Ummm, it was about your 'lessons' with your mother.'' She explained looking at the ground again.

Raito's smirk immediately vanished as he looked away and at the ground totally ashamed. No way would Yui like him now, after what a sinful dirty thing he's done. For the first time in ever Raito didn't have the confidence to look at the women he admired. It looked like everyone in the room was aware of this affair as they grimaced at the fact that Yui saw what they did together.

''How much did you see Pancake?'' Ayato asked a little worried about her mental state.

''There were a few ummm scenes, first one was of the first 'lesson' the second was when he was I'm guessing 13 to the time she locked him up and made him watch her and Richter.'' She explained

The boys gulped, she'd seen a little too much.

''Are you sure...your okay after... seeing 'that'? Mortals aren't usually...used to these type of... scandalous things.'' Azusa asked.

''I've seen far worse, I'll be fine.'' She explained with a sigh.

''Far worse? Did you watch a weird porno or something?'' Ayato asked smirking.

''Gathering information for work is necessary'' she explained and they nodded as they understood.

They knew she was an assassin and in fact the world's best. So they understood if she had to force visions to figure out a crime.

''Well anyways, next was about the time Cordelia gave Kanato that cursed bear. She knew it was cursed but gave it to him anyways!'' she said a little angrily which surprised them.

She would actually care for a vampire?

''Is that all?'' Reiji asked

''Ummm no, there was just one more…'' she muttered.

''I'm guessing it's about Ayato.'' Reiji stated.

Yui looked at Ayato see him looking at her sadly before giving her a nod to continue.

''I was standing by the fountain and you and Raito were helping Kanato catch his bats. Cordelia came and you got in trouble for certain reasons and when you got to your room she ummm yah…Raito and Kanato came in after and took care of you. And then it was about the time she drowned you in the lake. After she did something creepy happened…The whole time no one could see, touch or feel me but all of a sudden she looked at me straight in the eye and smirked. She said ''Give up Yui Komori, I'll win'' and then grabbed my throat,'' she said mocking a villain voice just to lighten the mood ''I tried beating the crap out of her but there was just thin air. Then I woke up and yah…'' she explained as she glared at the ground.

Everyone but Subaru's mother was horrible! How could she not feel horrible?

''I'm going to have to call father so we can figure this out and make a permanent solution for this. Till then our temporary solution will have to be to not leave Yui alone. And Yui don't go anywhere alone, be responsible.'' Reiji explained.

Everyone nodded as they got up and moved towards the exit.

''Oh and Reiji, Kanato shrunk and looks like a 7 year old. Unless he can grow back before school he will have to go back to elementary school.'' Yui suddenly remembered.

''I realized that at dinner, I'll take care of it. Just so you know a vampire's true nature effects their appearance sometimes. In Kanato's case his true nature is of a child's now.'' Reiji explained.

''I already know that.'' Yui stated

''Wait, how?'' Shuu asked

''I read about it'' Yui said obliviously.

''You read about vampires?'' he asked.

''Oh shut up! It's not that big of a deal.'' She said flustered

''Yo Pancake! Someone's going to have to stay in your room tonight. It's obviously me right?'' Ayato asked out loud just to rub it in everyone's face.

''But I wanna stay in Yui-Chan's room!'' Azusa whined.

''I wouldn't mind staying in Yui's room either, it's nice and quiet.'' Shuu said grumpily from against the doorway with his eyes closed.

''Me to.'' Subaru claimed as well.

''But I wanna stay in Yui-Chan's room…..'' Azusa said.

Yui looked around the room as everyone except Reiji and surprisingly Raito argued. Raito looked totally depressed and guilty. She examined him it was pretty clear what was going through his head…..he thought she didn't like him anymore…..

''Wait! I'll choose!'' Yui suddenly said.

''Fine.'' Everyone said.

''I choose Raito for today, you'll all take turns so it's fair okay?'' she asked.

Not waiting for an answer she grabbed the utterly surprised Raito and dragged him all way to her room. She threw him inside before stepping in after and closed the door. That's when she let the scowl spread to her face.

''How could you think I don't like you anymore because of something your mother convinced you was ok?'' she asked angrily.

Raito who was taken surprised by the question suddenly got up the confidence to talk to her. He took a seat on the edge of her bed and looked sadly at the ground as he answered.

''Who would after the horrible stuff I did with my own mother? I'm a dirty, unwanted piece of filth-'' but Yui cut him off as she grabbed his shoulders roughly.

''You were 5 years old for god's sake! You didn't know what any of that stuff was! If people taught there kids that touching they're parents in such ways was okay then obviously they would think it's okay!'' Yui scolded.

''But still, I should of known better, I shouldn't have obeyed her, I should of told someone about it!'' he fought back as he looked her straight into her eyes.

Yui gaped at his eyes, his beautiful emerald eyes. Once full of mischief, joy, playfulness and confidence was now full of sorrow, grief, sadness disgust and….hope? Yui cupped his face with both her hands and made sure he only looked at her.

''It's not your fault, I'm not disgusted with you but with your mother it's her fault. Nothing like this could make me not like you Raito, your personality, your charm, your smile, the way you do things all enchants me! I like 'you' for 'you' and that won't change, no matter what darkness you are claimed by you will always also be claimed by light. Claim the darkness, claim the light, claim it all! Be you for you! No matter what you won't ever wake up the same person as yesterday, but you can make sure that you wake up a better person than yesterday.'' She yelled out and then she captured his lips with hers.

Raito was shocked beyond shocking goes but then something in him snapped and all this warmth and adoration for the women kissing him flooded in. He kissed her back with the same amount of force, if not than more. Yui slipped her tongue into his mouth as they danced against each other gracefully like the flow of water. Yui brought her hands to his head and took off his fedora and threw it somewhere onto the bed as she tangled her hands into his hair. All of a sudden Raito laughed and oh my god, it was the most wonderful laugh she had ever heard from him. She immediately decided she loved it when he laughed.

''What did my poor hat ever do to you?'' he asked still laughing.

Yui realized that she must have thrown the hat with a little too much force as she started to laugh as well.

''It was hiding all this beautiful hair of yours away from my eyes.'' She said as she smiled and ran her hands through his soft, silky locks.

He smiled up at her from where he was sitting in front of her on the bed.

''Let's get to bed, Okay?'' she said as she crawled into bed not bothering to change as she had to get up in few hours anyway.

Raito moved to get up and sleep on the sofa but Yui grabbed his arm and easily pulled him into her bed.

''Your sleeping here.'' She said

''But don't you want some personal space?'' he asked confused.

''Since when did you care about my personal space?'' she asked laughing

''Since I realized I love you.'' He mumbled to himself.

''What?'' she asked serious all of a sudden.

''Nothing.'' He said as he got under the covers leaving Yui flabbergasted.

Yui brushed it off as she grabbed her phone and set the alarm for 1:30 pm. She didn't notice Raito looking over her shoulder.

''Why are you getting up at 1:30 and aren't you going to change?'' he asked confused.

''I'm going to let you in on a little secret, okay?'' she asked

''Okay, what is it Koneko-Chan?'' he asked

''You can't tell anyone okay? And what happened to Bitch-Chan? You do know that Koneko means Kitten right?'' she asked.

''Okay I won't tell anyone and I realized you deserve to be treated better than my Bitch-Chans.'' He said smirking with a wink.

''Okay, and yah I do deserve better and I like that nickname better compared to the last one. Anyways, I promised Kanato that I'd take him to 'Build-A-Bear'. It's a place in the mall where you can make your own bear and get it clothes and stuff. Since it's a 'human' store it's 'only' open during the day, so we're sneaking out at 2 pm.'' She whispered.

Raito laughed out at how secret she was trying to keep it and how serious she was.

''Why don't you just leave him and sleep through the night with me?'' he asked

''Raito! I promised him, I don't make promises I can't keep. And I made this one because I'm keeping it weather you like it or not.'' She huffed.

''Fine, fine Koneko-Chan but you have to let me come with you. Remember what Reiji said about leaving you alone? And before you say Kanato will be with you, he's a kid now, he can't protect you like the others can.'' he said

''Oh yah. I trust you so I'll take you with me.'' She said as she put Raito's fedora on her night table.

''Okay, now let's get some rest.'' Raito said laying down with his arms behind his head.

Yui smiled as she laid down cuddling into him with her head on his chest. Raito stiffened from surprise before bringing his hands down as he put one of his hands on her head his fingers in her hair and the other one came to rest on her waist pulling her flush against him.

''I could get use to this.'' He said as he kissed her head and inhaled the scent of her hair.

''Me to, I like this.'' She mumbled sleepily trying to fight off sleep so she could stay up with Raito longer.

Raito chuckled when he realized what she was doing.

''Koneko-Chan, just let go, you need your sleep. I'll fall asleep once you do.'' He said smiling adoringly.

''Okay…''she mumbled as she lost herself and fell asleep.

As her breathing and heart rate evened and when Raito was sure she was asleep he too nodded off.

**Yes I am very alive and have not died so don't worry about this story being dropped. Anyways I've decided if you guys want you can text me on my imessages at sabrinastarling at outlook . com since it's quicker and I can hear from you guys and give you a reply back instantly compared to here on so yah, I'm willing to put out some of my personal info. You can text me for anything even if you guys just wanna talk, well until next time! Oh and just so you know I had to write my email address like that because apparently fanfiction does not let you give out info like this, let's hope you guys understand that there are no spaces and 'at' means the at sign. And remember to read the beginning of Chapter Eight where I left a little note! I can advise you guys some other Diabolik Lovers like anime if you want, just leave me a review and I'll let you know**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

''_Koneko-Chan?'' Raito's sexy voice asked through her fogged up mind._

''_Mhmm?'' she asked back still sleepy._

''_Please open your eyes for me, I want to look into your beautiful eyes when I do this'' he said_

'''_Wait, what?'' Yui asked herself._

_Yui opened her eyes to see Raito leaning over the side of her bed and looking at her with a lustful gaze. He suddenly leaned in all the way and caught her lips with his. Yui immediately replied as they began to push their tongue against the others fighting for dominance. Raito was now fully hovering over her as he made out with her passionately. She felt his hand move to the hem of her hoodie as he pulled it off of her. Next went her black tank top which left her in her dark indigo lacy bra. Raito smirked at her._

''_Lace huh? I like the color it compliments your skin. Makes me wanna ravish you all the more.'' Raito said huskily._

_He impatiently reached back and undid her bra and threw it on the ground. Raito almost drooled when he saw her perfect breasts and immediately captured one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. He fondled the other one with his spare hand._

''_Ugh…Raito…'' she moaned_

_**~XXX~**_

Raito woke up to Yui stirring in her sleep. Unlike Ayato, he could wake up to the slightest noise or movement. He looked at the women sleeping next to him as she kept on moving.

''Mhmm?'' she asked in her sleep.

For a second Raito thought she was awake but when he checked on her pulse he realized she was sleep talking.

''She must be dreaming.'' He told no one in particular.

He laid back down and pulled Yui back against his chest and was planning on drifting off to sleep when he heard her speak again.

''Ugh….Raito…'' she moaned like she was in intense pleasure.

He immediately shot up off the bed as he looked at her totally shocked. He knew she was sleeping because he could sense how calm her heart, brain and breathing was. She had just moaned out his name in such a way that made him growl in the back of his throat. The way she said him gave him an immediate hard on. She was dreaming about him and sleeping talking out loud. 'What the hell is Koneko-Chan dreaming about?'' he asked himself while smirking.

**~XXX~**

_Raito suddenly switched to her other breast treating it the same way before kissing his way down to her panties. He spread her legs out and came face to face with her core. He inhaled deeply before slipping the lacy indigo thong off her well-toned legs. When he looked at her weeping wet womanhood he immediately dove in and started slurping it all up. Yui let out a scream of pleasure as she felt him slip his tongue inside her as he aggressively tongue fucked her._

''_Ahhhhh….Oh Kami… Oh just fuck me please, just stop teasing me.'' She managed out._

_Raito chuckled as he moved away from her core still starving._

''_Your wish is my command milady.'' He said like a real gentleman._

_Yui got up and helped him undress as she threw all his clothes on the ground. When she came to his black and red boxers she tortuously slowly slipped them off. Raito groaned as she finally threw them on the ground. Yui noticed that he looked much bigger than before and almost fainted at the thought of all the dirty things she could do to him. She was on all fours in front of him, stark naked in cat stretch. Except her hands were working on Raito who was laying down on the bed under her. She grabbed him and started with the classic up and down movement as he started to pant a little harder._

''_Are you close?'' she asked in a hushed tone._

''_I'm experienced Koneko-Chan, it takes a lot to bring me close. The last time I've actually climaxed was…never mind. Since then you're the only one who's been able to.'' He moaned out._

''_You know I'm super wet right now and-'' but she couldn't continue because Raito ad plunged his ring finger and middle finger deep within her._

''_Ahhh! Ugh! Mmmmm….Oh Kami Raito…add another one'' she moaned out._

_Raito obeyed her as he stuck his index finger in to join._

''_Mmmmm…yah….just like that'' she moaned as she still stroked him._

_When they both knew they had enough with the funny business Raito flipped them so he was on top._

''_How would you like it Koneko-Chan?'' he asked smirking._

''_I wanna ride you.'' She said boldly moaning out._

_Raito smirked as he propped himself up against the headboard of her bed as she climbed on top of him. She hovered her core over his manhood as she teased him by brushing herself on him slightly. Raito growled as his eyes told her how impatient he was. Slowly she came down on him sheathing him completely within her tightly, with no pain or barrier…._

''_Koneko-Chan? You're not a virgin?'' he asked saddened_

''_No…..I lost mine a while after I left…..''She moaned as she slowly started going up and down on. They both started panting harshly._

''_Ugh Raito! Oh gods! Oh yes! Fuck that tight pussy of mine! Ahhh…yes….'' She moaned._

''_Koneko-Chan you're such a dirty girl, you're my dirty girl. Now go faster make your pussy burn.'' He moaned out._

_Yui picked up speed as she went even faster and faster, deeper and deeper. She could feel the stingy burn unbearably painful yet pleasurable. Raito kept thrusting upwards as she went down on him._

''_Oh lords! It burns Raito! Oh look what you're doing to me…Oh Kami Raito…I can't get enough of you…I'm so close…''she moaned._

_And just like that they exploded in front of each other still panting._

''_Koneko-Chan, from now only come to me. I'm the only one who can satisfy you. I'm yours and your mine. Be my Eve and make me your Adam.'' He asked with a pleading look in his eyes as he held her hands._

''_Yes! Yes! I'll be your Eve'' as tears of joy sprang forth._

_Suddenly she heard a 'Beeping' sound as she came out of her slumber._

_**~XXX~**_

Raito watched her as he waited for something. He needed a hint as to what was going on.

''Ahhhhh….Oh Kami… Oh just fuck me please, just stop teasing me.'' Lightly moaned out.

Raito jaw practically dropped to the ground. He could smell her wetness and she was moaning his name in her sleep. 'She's having a fucking wet dream about me! Nfufu ~ Koneko-Chan's such a dirty girl.' He told himself. Raito was pretty turned on but he was experienced so he was good with controlling himself. The last time he's actually climaxed was with…that women. But then Yui came along, she was the only women besides his ummm…. Whatever she was that made him climax. And she did so with a simple blowjob.

''Are you close?'' she mumbled out

This made Raito chuckle, such a bold question. Yui turned around and was now laying on her side facing Raito's flustered face.

''You know I'm super wet right now and-'' but suddenly stopped as she let out a rather loud moan.

What in the world was this girl dreaming about?

''Ahhh! Ugh! Mmmmm….Oh Kami Raito…add another one'' she moaned out.

''So your imagining me fingering you hun?'' he asked no one in particular

''Mmmmm…yah….just like that'' she moaned again

Raito watched as he unconsciously started panting. She was a sight for his sore eyes.

''I wanna ride you'' she moaned out next.

Raito started to laugh, she was too cute for words. She was so innocent yet bold. He would let her ride him anytime and anywhere.

''No….I lost mine a little after I left….'' She said moaning as she suddenly began to pant harshly.

'What is she talking about?' he asked confused.

''Ugh Raito! Oh gods! Oh yes! Fuck that tight pussy of mine! Ahhh…yes….'' She moaned.

Now that made him jump a little shocked before he smirked. He crawled over to her and watched her.

''Oh lords! It burns Raito! Oh look what you're doing to me…Oh Kami Raito…I can't get enough of you…I'm so close…''she moaned.

''So now I'm actually fucking you hun? It feels good doesn't it?'' he asked her sleeping form.

As if in reply she arched her back and let out another moan and boom just like that she came in real life. That's right, she came right there on her bed fully clothed. Raito watched amazed as he could smell her climax. She must have received a lot of pleasure from him in her little dream to have cumm in real life.

''Yes, yes… l'll be your Eve Raito'' she said as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Raito gasped in shock and just then her alarm went off as she sprang up from the bed and locked gazes with him. She reached out and turned off the alarm before rubbing her eyes. Raito looked at her and smiled. It would be best not to bring it up. But in reality he longed to hear her say those words to him. He wanted her to be his Eve and he her Adam.

''Time to get up Koneko-Chan.'' He said cheerily.

''Yup.'' she said as she got up not being able to look in his eyes just yet.

It seemed she noticed that she'd actually came in reality because she rushed to her closet and closed the door.

**~XXX~**

Yui closed the door behind her as she quickly used some magic to extract the wetness from her clothes. She didn't want to change so she waved her hand and the wetness came to float in a liquid ball right above her hand.

''Incinerate'' she said as it vanished.

She inhaled then exhaled as she pulled herself together. It was just a dream and oh god she wished it was real but she really needed to get a grip on reality. She walked out her closet and to her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed up and fixed her hair. She walked to her bed and stuffed her phone into her purse as she slung it over her shoulder before collapsed on it when she noticed she still had 20 minutes. Raito was immediately laying beside her as he pulled her to his chest and nuzzled her head. It was comforting and she really wanted to sleep but, she couldn't. So she stayed there in Raito's arms just resting her eyes. After 15 minutes Raito slightly nuzzled her neck as he looked into her eyes.

''Time to go Koneko-Chan, there's only 5 minutes left.'' He said smiling.

She nodded as she got up and moved to the door but Raito stopped her.

''It's better if we teleport or someone will hear and it's faster this way.'' He said as he pulled her to his chest.

There was a bright white light and then they were standing outside the gates where the limo was waiting.

''Did you plan ahead for me?'' Yui asked smirking at him.

''Yup, I figured I'd help you out.'' He said smiling back.

''Thank you, you're so sweet.'' She said as she gave him a quick peck.

Raito felt a warmth and fuzzy feeling engulf him but he didn't have time to think about it because Kanato suddenly arrived all cheery.

''Hello Yui-Chan'' he said as he hugged her hip because that was the highest up he could reach.

He was up to Yui's lower hip now. By the looks of it he would have to go to 1st Grade now. Raito smiled before motioning for everyone to follow as he got into the limo and took his seat. Yui sat next to him and Kanato next to her as he played a game on Yui's phone. Yui leaned her head against Raito shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She was so cute and adorable when she was sleepy. In a few minutes they had reached the mall and had filed out.

Yui leaded the way to 'Build-A-Bear' with Kanato right beside her and Raito on her heels. Once they reached there Kanato insisted that he wanted to make friends with the other kids there and make his own bears with them. Yui and Raito just laughed as they patted him on the head and let him go. Yui gave the lady at the counter her card number and told her to let Kanato get whatever he wanted. Of course she did this secretly or else Raito would have given his credit card number instead. Being the responsible adult she was, she waited till Kanato had for sure socialized before going shopping or whatever the hell she wanted to do with Raito.

''So, where to first Koneko-Chan?'' Raito asked.

''Ummm, wanna grab a bite to eat?'' was her reply

''Sure, we can just go into that dark hallway and no one will see me take a bite out of you'' he said teasingly while snapping his mouth at her.

They both started laughing like crazy as they made their way to the food court.

''Okay, shush! People are starting to stare!'' Yui whisper shouted

''Okay'' he whisper shouted back.

On the way to the food court Yui grabbed Raito's hand in hers. Raito stiffened a little before relaxing.

''Koneko-Chan, looks like we're on a date right?'' he said playfully while winking.

Yui sighed, looks like he was back to himself again.

''So what would you like to eat?'' Yui asked

''Blood.'' He said smirking

''I said eat not drink smart one.'' Yui mumbled while walking over to the pizza place.

Raito laughed as he fallowed after her while staring at her ass.

''We'll take one medium sized cheese with 3 large cokes.'' Yui said to the cashier boy while pulling out her credit card.

''Sure sugar tits, would you like to get out of here and bump some uglies on top of that?'' the guy said while smirking.

He wasn't super cute but he wasn't ugly either, average, and he was trying to score way too high for his own good. And plus, she was here with Raito and Kanato. She was about to diss him when a hand shot out behind her to wrap around her waist and pull her into a well-built chest.

''Are you finished ordering Kitten? I'm sorry I left you alone, I had to take an important phone call. So how much will it be?'' he asked the boy with a dark glare.

The boy gulped and quickly ringed out their order.

''That comes to ¥4690.05, how would you like to pay?'' he asked while gulping

''Credit'' Yui said while pulling out her card but Raito stopped her.

''I'll pay, it's my food to you know.'' He said while giving her a look that left no room for argument.

Yui smiled and let him pay all of a sudden her phone rang. She pulled it out and pressed talk.

''Hello?'' she asked

''Hey Yu-Chan! I'm finished here and the lady said she'd have some people deliver them home for us in an hour! It was so much fun! I made new friends that I want you to meet! I'm gonna play with them at the playground in front of the store so come pick me up in around half an hour okay?'' Kanato said excitedly.

''Okay sweetie, me and Raito will be there in 25 kk?'' Yui said giggling.

''Okay, see you! And you can call me on this number again, it's my cell!'' he said before hanging up.

Yui giggled while adding Kanato to her contacts.

''I don't think you have our numbers do you?'' Raito said matter of factly from over her shoulder.

''No, I only have Kanato's from a few seconds ago, mind sharing?'' she asked while holding out her hand.

Raito chuckled while pulling out his iPhone 6 Plus!

''Holy sweet mother nature! Is that an iPhone 6 Plus!?'' she asked excitedly

''Yup, don't you have one?'' he asked laughing.

''No! I still have the 5s! Give me yours!'' she said jokingly

''If I have time I promise to get you one.'' He said

Yui couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was serious so she brushed it off. He put on the password for her before handing it over to her. She clicked on his contacts and gasped when she saw the numbers.

''You have freaking over 100 000 000 contacts on this thing!'' she said shocked while scrolling through them.

Raito started laughed when her face twisted into disgust after seeing that most of his contacts consisted of girls' phone numbers.

''I'm just gonna go to the top and search up the numbers I need.'' She said after a minute.

After she got all the Mukamis and Sakamakis contact information she gave it back to Raito.

''Don't I get anything from you?'' he asked while pouting.

Yui smirked while giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before moving towards the counter to pick up their food. Raito whined behind her while she move to take a seat at a table. They each ate a few slices in a comfortable silence. Well it couldn't really be called silence if the food court is super noisy and has music on but, anyways. Once they finished Yui picked up Kanato's drink while Raito picked up the box of still fresh leftovers for Kanato and started towards Build-A-Bear.

''_Oh my gosh! Isn't that Raito Sakamaki?''_

''_Yeah it is! He's so hot!''_

''_I heard from Tsubaki Sinomiya that he's incredible in bed!''_

''_Me to! I heard from almost half the girls in my school!''_

''_They say he's got the body of a sex god!''_

Where ever she looked girls were ogling over Raito and whispering about him. Well it wasn't really whispering if she could hear and she could bet Raito could to, you know vampires, enhanced senses. How many girls had this guy fucked? She looked over at Raito only to find him smirking with some pride as he walked next to her casually yet with grace with his hands in his pockets. He was a predator, a predator to beware of.

''I swear to god, it's taking everything in me to not slap that smug grin right off your face.'' She said scowling.

Raito chuckled while mocking a pained expression from her playful smack on his arm. Finally they reached their destination and he watches as she called Kanato over. Kanato looked up and gave her a goofy grin as he called his friends names and they all came over with their mom's.

''Mommy! These are my friends Haru-kun, Shika-kun, Tobi-kun and Zero-kun and these are their moms'' Kanato said excitedly.

Yui was kind of confused for a minute because he said 'mommy' before she started playing along.

''Hello Haru, Shika, Tobi and Zero it's nice to meet you, I'm glad you are friends with Kanato.'' She said from her squat position on the ground, so she was the same height as them.

The little kids gaped at her along with their mom's until Shika's mom spoke up.

''You must be Kanato's mom, it's nice to meet you, I must say you were not what we were expecting. But anyways, my name is Miwa Kumasi, I'm Shika's mom and this Maria, Tobi and Zero's mom and Mito, Haru's mom.'' She explained

''It's nice to meet you, I'm Yui Komori'' she said with a smile

''You look very young to be a mother, how old are you? '' Maria asked but quickly covered her mouth while blushing in embarrassment ''I'm sorry.'' She said quickly

''Don't apologize, it's okay to be curious. I'm actually-''

''Koneko-Chan, we need to get back home soon or Reiji will worry.'' Raito stepped in and Yui sighed in relief, she wouldn't have to lie this way thanks to him.

''Who are you?'' Miwa asked as all women stared at him amazement.

''Oh this is Raito, he's Kanato's brother, my third son'' Yui said smirking

''Oh you have more than one?'' Maria asked shocked.

''Yes, in fact I have 10. If you come over one day I'll introduce you'' she said trying not to laugh at Raito's expression.

''Of course, do you have a number you could share?'' Mito asked

''Yup here let's trade, I have to go soon so let's make it quick.'' She said

The women quickly shared their contact information before Yui headed off with a laughing Kanato and a pouting Raito. As soon as they got into the car Raito burst out.

''Why am I your son? I'm over 6 centuries older than you mother dearest'' he said teasingly

''Because if they ever found out that you and Kanato were brothers there would be a problem. It's best this way, and just because I told them this doesn't mean I can't update their knowledge later. If there's a problem I'll just erase or rewrite their memory of this event.'' Yui explained wisely.

''But still, I was gonna say something like I'm your husband'' he said still pouting

''Ewe, you can't be my father.'' Kanato said wrinkling his nose.

''Shush it midget, you're in no position to be talking.'' Raito spoke with a glare that made Kanato scoff and returned to eating his pizza.

As they sat in comfortable silence Yui could see the mansion coming up and started to gather up her stuff.

''Looks like they noticed our absence.'' Raito suddenly said.

Yui's eyes widened as she felt the limo come to a stop, the meaning of his words sinking in.

''Kanato teleport to your room okay? I'll come up and check on you later.'' Yui said sternly

''Okay Yu-Chan!'' he said before teleporting away.

Yui straightened up before stepping out of the limo, Raito immediately by her side as she came face to face with the rest of the 9 vampires.

''Where were you?'' Reiji obviously directing it only at her.

''I really wanted to go to the mall to get some pizza'' she offered

''It's understandable that Raito went with you because of our guardian agreement but why was Kanato with you?'' he asked, all the vampires looking at her for answers.

''I was going to the mall, he was upset about his teddy bear so I thought I'd get him one that wasn't possessed by the devil.'' She explained not lying.

Reiji seemed to study her for a moment before nodding her off. As they all moved toward the doors Raito just had to speak up.

''When Kanato had Yui meet his new friends mothers today at the playground, they asked Yui who I was and she said her son.'' Raito said giggling

This seemed to make them laugh and Yui flush with embarrassment.

''I didn't want them to get all suspicious if they found out Kanato is his brother!'' she defended

''Not only that but she said she has 9 others!'' now she wished Raito would shut up as everyone roared with laughter.

''Yah Raito's your son except he's over 6 centuries older than you'' Kou said trying to contain his laughter.

''Well here's something you can let sink in! My little trip to the mall was like a date with Raito because Kanato was hardly with us! Oh and my new nickname is Koneko-Chan by the way!'' she said before skipping away upstairs leaving a huge argument behind her.

She checked up on Kanato who was asleep when she opened his door before she went to her own bedroom. She could still hear the huge fight when she got into bed so she stuffed her face into her pillow, which didn't really help. All of a sudden she felt someone behind her in her bed, she turned around to find Raito. He smirked at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

''Let me guess, you got them to fight with each other while you snuck away?'' she mumbled

''Why, you know me so well Koneko-Chan!'' he said while giving her a peck on her lips before she drifted off.


End file.
